Inochi Wa Tsusuku
by Jenova2008
Summary: Completely rewritten and improved. The story of Vivi's children, the fate of Mikoto, and later, what everyone's been up to. Spans Years. Rated T to be safe, but does not contain anything graphic.
1. Preface

Word from the Author

_Word from the Author _

Back in 2001, I wrote this story under Jenova0602, and it received generally positive reviews. But, life happened: I got married, had a kid, and stopped coming to . But, I never forgot this story, and I never stopped working on it.

This is the new and improved version. I have tightened it up and expanded it. Finally, I feel it is time to continue, even though FF9 doesn't seem to have the fan base it once had. Still, the story burns in me, and I need to tell it.

No FF game captured my imagination like 9. FF9 seems the forgotten child in the series. The classic games 1-6 have a steady cult following. FF7 is renowned worldwide, and though it is one of my favorites, I always felt that any story I told about the 7 universe would simply be lost among the thousands of fics already out there. FF8 was the game everyone loved to hate, and to its credit, its ending wrapped up everything so nicely that I could never think of anything to say in a story. And, FFX and above just lacked that creative spark for me. Perhaps, because of the advent of voice acting, no longer was the player allowed to be immersed in the characters' thoughts, hopes and dreams.

And therein lies the reason FF9 is so dear to me: the characters. Never before and since have any characters in a game been crafted with such perfection. Their words, their mannerisms, their struggles…all painted so realistically so as to be as compelling as any book. I've played this FF the most, and I think I will love it until I am an old woman. I hope that more people will come to appreciate its slow, gentle story, despite its age.

And now, here is the updated version of Inochi Wa Tsusuku, which translates to "life goes on", and that's exactly what this story is all about.

Thanks for reading my Preface.

Jenova


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not invent these wonderful characters, property of Squaresoft

"_Is it so small a thing, to have enjoyed the sun,_

_To have lived light in the Spring,_

_To have loved, to have thought, to have done;_

_To have advanced true friends, and beat down baffling foes—_

_That we must feign a bliss Of doubtful future date,_

_And while we dream on this, Lose all our present state,_

_And relegate to worlds…yet distant our repose?"_

--Matthew Arnold

Empedocles on Etna, 1852

**Chapter One: Memory**

The beautiful late morning sun peered quietly into Vivi's bedroom window. The little Black Mage adjusted his hat and tied up his blue jacket, fingers lingering idly on the leather laces. He stood for a moment in the middle of his room, and his gaze trailed to the ceiling. Vivi knew he should be motivated to enjoy the lovely day that blossomed outdoors. Mechanically, he wandered to the window to gain inspiration from the birdsong and swaying, sun-speckled treetops, but he found his thoughts straying to the past, as they often did these days.

"I wonder," he sighed to nobody, "what everyone's doing right now."

It had been six months since Necron's defeat, and there was still no sign at all of Zidane. During the trip back to Lindblum on the Hilda Garde 3, everyone had been encased in their own sorrowful thoughts. Dagger had isolated herself below decks, not even allowing her Uncle Cid to speak with her. Vivi remembered the stifling silence. He had wished he had the knack for cheering people up; for bringing out the positive in what seemed to be the worst situation. But, that had been _his _job….

A tentative knock sounded at his door, followed by a voice.

"Vivi? May I enter?"

Vivi recognized the voice. "Come in."

She stepped in, eyes cast down, a pretty Genome girl wearing pink and white. Vivi gazed at her. Her presence always made him shyer than usual. The boy had had a fascination with her since she came to live in the village. "M-Mikoto. Um…Hi," he stammered.

"Good morning, Vivi." For such a young girl, her voice carried an even, sober tone. Never one for lengthy greetings or small talk, she announced, "I came to inquire on the behalf of Mr. 288 about your well-being. You have been reclusive lately."

"Yeah, I-I'm alright…" He trailed off, gazing up at her.

Mikoto tilted her head, a quizzical look playing on her face. "What is it? You're staring at me."

Hot embarrassment flooded his face, and quickly he turned from her. He hadn't realized he had been staring. He blurted out an explanation. "Sorry, it's just that, ah, you remind me of Zidane." He wasn't lying, he reasoned. He _had_ just been thinking of Zidane before she arrived.

"I'm sorry your friend died," Mikoto said callously and unconvincingly.

_Died_. Vivi felt his blood chill. "He-He's not dead." He hugged himself fretfully. "He can't be. He-we all-survived worse dangers. And you didn't find a…body."

She remembered her trip to the Iifa Tree that fateful day. Vivi had insisted upon accompanying her to the roots, and then she had left him to explore the branches alone, mainly because Vivi was not an agile climber. "The Iifa Tree was destroyed, the trunk consumed by roots. Zidane most likely became trapped and--"

"No!" The boy cried desperately. "He's alive!" _He was so full of life_, thought Vivi. _Zidane can't die_. Another thought sprung unbidden to him. _Not before me…_

Vivi's emotional "logic" tried the Genome's patience. "That is not a reasonable assumption. It has been far too long, and the chances are slim that he lives. You were with me. You saw the state of the tree. Would he not have contacted someone by now?"

The room grew quiet. Vivi breathed softly, clasping his hands together. He knew she was right. "I guess I seem pretty stupid to you," he said at length.

His eyes met hers, and the empty sadness she saw stirred something in the depths of her heart. Mikoto felt the strangest, most unpleasant sensation, and she realized that her words had hurt Vivi.

She knelt before him, and tried a stumbling apology. "I'm sorry. Forget what I said. My intent was not…hurtful."

Slowly, she reached her hand out and touched his. The gesture felt wooden to Vivi, as if it were not natural for Mikoto to do anything compassionate; as if she merely aped something she read once. Annoyance crept up inside him until he looked into her face.

Her chin-length blonde hair fluttered in the breeze drifting through the window. She parted her lips slightly, and in her eyes dwelt a spark of genuine emotion. Vivi stood, transfixed to her. She tried so hard.

Emotions were not non-existent in Genomes; Zidane and Kuja had been proof of that. However, Mikoto never had the chance to express hers, and she wanted to be friends with Vivi. It was hard for her to temper her blunt rationalization of life, and she feared her Terran ways could isolate her from her new Gaian family.

Vivi smiled inwardly, and reciprocated her touch affectionately, if not awkwardly. "I-It's okay, really. I know."

A slight smile played on Mikoto's mouth, and for Mikoto, that meant she was very happy. The smile did not last, and her face became grave. She rose and sat at a quaint wooden chair by the window. She looked down at her hands crossed in her lap. "I came here for three reasons. I've already explained the first, so I shall relay to Mr. 288 what you told me. The second reason is not a happy one." She paused, pursing her lips. "We lost No. 111 last night."

Vivi tugged on the brim of his hat and shook his head. "Oh, no…"

Mikoto nearly whispered, "If it helps, it was a peaceful death, while he slept."

"He took care of Bobby," Vivi said. "Now no one's left to tend him…No. 111 really loved Bobby."

"Don't worry. We shall care for the chocobo. Tonight we will bury No. 111. You will come, won't you?"

He nodded purposefully. His heart felt weighted. In just one month, they lost two Black Mages. The same cold shiver passed through his being. _They were dropping like flies…_

Mikoto spoke as if she had read his thoughts. "There are only seventeen Black Mages left in the village, including yourself. Worse yet, there seems to be no warning at all. They just…stop."

Vivi said nothing. The girl continued, "You must listen, Vivi. I know it isn't easy, but this subject leads into the third reason I am here. The other Genomes and I wish to thank the Mages for all they have done for us, and we have been researching the problem of their limited life spans—"

Vivi's eyes lit up. "H-Have you found anything? Is there a way to lengthen them?"

She frowned a bit. "Please do not jump to conclusions. Extending the Black Mages' lives was our first idea, but, unfortunately, we cannot undo the way they were created. Nor can we give them anything in the way of medicine, since we haven't been able to identify any specific medical malady that causes their deaths."

Crestfallen, Vivi sat on his bed. He played absently with the corner of his chocobo down blanket. "Then they…_we_…are all going to die soon."

"Not you, Vivi," she said, sitting next to him. "You are different."

"I am?" he asked softly. She was so close to him, he could smell her gentle floral scent; see the soft curve of her cheek splashed with golden sunlight. His stomach fluttered, and the feeling confused him.

"Have you never thought of it? I've been observing the Mages, and especially you, for some time. I have come to some conclusions, which I believe are rationally sound."

"You…have?" He always felt a little dull speaking with Mikoto, with her sophisticated vocabulary. It was hard for him to remember she was only fourteen years old, not much older than he was, really. Considering the circumstances of their creation, however, Vivi wondered how important chronological age was regarding Mages and Genomes. He barely had time to digest the thought.

Mikoto sort of sniffed; her equivalent of a laugh. "You think you are like your brothers?" she asked bluntly. "I use the term 'brothers' loosely of course. If my theories are correct, then you are quite distantly related to them, but I'll get to that in a minute. Seriously, with all the soul-searching you have done, it's hard to imagine that you never saw these things."

Vivi's head swam in a jumble of her words. What was she talking about? He had shared the story of his adventures with Mikoto, and his personal journey of discovery. But now he felt uncomfortable, as though she was mocking him. He almost regretted divulging such vulnerable information with her. His question came out sounding more impatient than he intended. "What things?"

Mikoto took a deep breath. Vivi saw an emotion behind her eyes he did not recognize; a cross between anticipation and determination. It was the most intense look he had ever seen her give, and it made him nervous. She began speaking as if delivering a speech.

"As you know, the Black Mages were manufactured by Kuja using much the same process with which we Genomes created new vessels. I was fascinated by these people, and wished to learn how they came into awareness. I spoke with many of them, and each had pretty much the same story to tell. They had all become aware quite suddenly, usually in battle, some on the cargo ships. It wasn't a concrete memory for them. They would not remember what the date was, or whether it was night or day. Mr. 288 is correct in his analogy that it is like being born. Plus, the Black Mages can also dimly remember their days of mindless servitude. These feelings manifest themselves subconsciously, as in dreams. In fact, a lot of them have recurring nightmares of battles they fought, and people they killed. But what about you, Vivi? You don't have any of these feelings, do you?"

Vivi blinked. "Well…no. I don't know where I came from, really. I mean, I accepted the fact I was made, but I don't have any memories of battles or anything. Before then, I lived with Grandpa until he died. Then I went to Treno, then Alexandria, then, well, you know."

"So, where do you think you came from?" she asked, as though conducting an interview.

He pondered her question. "Grandpa wasn't my real Grandpa, obviously…" Half joking, he added, "Heh heh, maybe I fell off the cargo ship, too."

_A sudden flash…Broken barrels…Shrapnel and limp bodies twisting, falling in a cloud of smoke._ Vivi suppressed a shudder.

"That is not likely. Upon speaking with General Beatrix a while ago, I learned that the manufacturing of mages in Dali, and their subsequent transportation to Alexandria, has only occurred within the last couple of years." Mikoto explained. "You turned ten years old some time ago. Are you sure this is your true age? Do your memories corroborate this?"

"I-I think so," he answered, wading through her ponderous words. _Corroborate?_ "I can remember back when I was four or so. That's the earliest, though. Yeah…Grandpa celebrated my birthday every year. He made a big deal out of it, and would cook lots of great food, like those sesame buns I liked. I think he just used the day as an excuse to do what he loved most," Vivi fondly recalled.

"Your Grandpa never told you where you came from?"

"Well, sort of, but what he said were just stories adults make up for kids. I never pressed the issue, either, because he didn't like talking about where I came from. I only seriously thought about that stuff long after he died, so I always just accepted what he told me when he was alive. Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird. I mean, he was sick for a while before he died. I wonder why he never told me the truth, even when he knew he was dying…?"

"Perhaps he did not know. What were the stories he told you?"

Vivi thought for a moment. "I remember him telling me once that I came from a pan of dumplings that he made. I was the smallest one, and he decided to make me into a little boy so he would have some company. Then, when I got older, if I ever asked about a mother or father, he got very strange and quiet. He finally told me I had no mother or father, and that I was finally old enough to know the truth: that one day, he was fishing in the mist, and I fell out of the sky and landed right in front of him. He said I was made of the sky…it made sense at the time, but now it doesn't. Despite what he said, I still don't think I actually fell off a cargo ship. I mean, I wouldn't have survived a fall like that and landed perfectly right in front of him. So, I just always assumed that I was made like the other Black Mages, and that Grandpa may have found me one day. He thought I couldn't handle knowing that, and he may have been right." He sighed. "I sure wish I could ask him again."

Mikoto nodded. "As do I. So you remember being a small child?"

Vivi gazed sadly at his hands resting on his lap. All this talk about life with Grandpa tugged at his heart in the most painful places. "G-Grandpa would mark my height on the wall. He always joked that I was too small to eat."

"Don't you see, Vivi?" The Genome interjected. "There weren't any children manufactured. All Black Mages were adult males, combat-ready. It wouldn't be lucrative to produce small children. Also, you grew from a smaller child, which suggests that you were once an infant. That is why I believe you were not made like the others."

"Not…made?" Vivi felt the weight of her words on him. He had already come to terms long ago that he was made, a golem, like his fellow Mages. He thought he had solved his dilemma. What was Mikoto saying? _What…am I?_

"I think you were born. It is a sound assumption."

Excitement mounted in the little Mage. "R-Really?! I never, uh, I mean…uh…" He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. Slowly, he asked. "Does that mean I have parents?"

"I'm not sure. Probably." She furrowed her brow. She didn't see why this should affect Vivi so. Maybe if he had thought about it a little, he may have come to the same conclusion. "But, this is the missing piece of the puzzle. There weren't any female Black Mages made, ever. As for the males, they were not around ten years ago, and even if they were…well, let's just say that all the Mage soldiers are…non-functional." Mikoto always thought the Gaian tendency for euphemisms regarding natural matters was silly, however, she showed a brief moment of tact for her friend.

"Huh?" Vivi was confused. Non-functional? Was that the same as stopping?

Mikoto glanced upward. "I mean, the Black Mages are not interested in mating. You know how children are born, right? A male will mate with a female to have a child. The Mages have no drive for such things. There wasn't the need, since new Mages came from the machine."

Vivi felt increasingly embarrassed. He knew very little about those things, and listening to a girl talk so matter-of-factly about it made his heart race in anxiety. Mikoto probably knew all about that. Zidane had too, but for some strange reason it was worse when Mikoto spoke of it. Vivi was positive about one thing, however. He always really liked girls. Someday, when he grew up, he wanted to find a true love, maybe get married and have kids, just like in the storybooks and plays.

He could not bear to meet her gaze, though. "So, I, uh…I'm not like them."

"You seem to be fully functio-um, normal." Amusement touched her voice. She was sure that if she could see through the shroud that was the Mage's face, he would be beet-red. Mikoto felt a small tug inside. She was…flattered? Perhaps. This feeling required more analysis. But she didn't want to embarrass her friend forever, and quickly decided to move along.

"There's a reason I'm telling you all this, Vivi. We have a plan, and I'm going to need your help. I need to show you something important first before I tell you. Would you take a walk with me?" There was a plaintive quality to her question; a marked vulnerability in her tone that Vivi had never heard before. He felt a little uneasy, but he gave the only answer he could.

"Of course."

She started out the door.

"Mikoto?" piped Vivi.

"Hmm?" She spun to face him, honey-colored hair bobbing prettily about her face.

Vivi squared his shoulders. "I didn't want to think I was any different, I guess. I needed a place to call home back then. People I could relate to."

Mikoto nodded slowly and meaningfully. Vivi suddenly looked like a young man to her. She was impressed with his maturity. But it flew away as suddenly as it had come, and at once he became a boy again, ambling out the door with her into the bright, warm day.


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own FF9. And everyone knows it._

**Chapter Two: Blue Water**

Since his long journey and the battle with Necron, Vivi's normally clumsy gait had gained more purpose and confidence. He glanced over at Mikoto striding beside him down the dusty path. A slight twitch of her thin, elegant eyebrow indicated she was aware of the Mage's gaze, yet she trained her eyes forward. Vivi grinned inwardly, a warm feeling flooding his heart. Being with Mikoto made him feel…nice.

Their stroll remained silent, neither venturing to speak. Perhaps the previous closeness of their conversation in Vivi's modest home settled in between them, making attempts at small talk sound forced and awkward. This was fine by him; true friends need not fill every silent moment.

The Genomes had started expanding the cozy, ramshackle Black Mage Village almost the moment they had arrived. The first month had been unbearable; there simply was not enough room for so many extra guests, so Genomes and Mages had been crammed by the dozens into the modest huts, sleeping and eating wherever they could. The Weapon Shop counter had become a bed, the Synthesis Shop a spare kitchen, and even Bobby Corwen had to share his stable. A new part of the Village emerged, contrasting starkly with the old part. The Genomes' houses were precise, square and utilitarian, though not without occasional creativity. Carvings around the doors and on fences, resembling seashells and otherworldly creatures, appeared thanks to a few budding artisans among the new arrivals. The Dwarves from the neighboring village of Condie Petie had also come to stay and work, helping to cook, clean and build. Most had since gone home, leaving their knowledge with the Genomes.

Vivi gaped in awe at the new development, admiring the Genomes' skill. He had only been to the new part once or twice, and all the bustle and commotion of busy Genomes just made him feel like he was in the way, so he hadn't lingered long. _Amazing, how much has been built,_ he thought. _These people sure know how to adapt._

Mikoto placed a hesitant hand on his back, guiding him, lest he lose himself in sightseeing. "This way," she muttered. They headed for a small shed, half-hidden in some trees, away from the center of activity. In front stood a Genome man, arms folded, tail swaying, as if he had been waiting for them.

Vivi blinked. That man…he had seen him around. Unlike most other Genomes, this one had absolutely reveled in his newfound individuality. His bright blue eyes shone with an intensity unbecoming of a vessel. He let his light brown hair grow long in the back and wound it into two whiplike braids. Doffing the bland Terran uniform issued by Garland, he chose instead to wear a dusty tan jacket embroidered with light blue designs at the collar and sleeve, and simple slacks worn out at the knees. He had taken to the Gaian custom of piercing; his ears bore many silver studs. And when the other Genomes had started searching for names for themselves in the Black Mages' musty old books, he merely called himself Blue Water.

Mikoto halted about ten feet from Blue Water, with Vivi lingering shyly behind her. She felt confused by this Genome; sort of a mixture of respect and revulsion. Blue Water had taken over the new construction quite efficiently after the Dwarves had gone, and did his best to keep a productive spirit in his workers. But she could not so easily dismiss all her Terran programming, and a little internal voice nagged about what an impudent vessel he was. Yet Terra was gone, and their mission died with it. Mikoto swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable. _Back then it had been my duty to monitor the vessels closely and make sure they remained fit to take in the dormant souls of Terra._ _Now, that job is obsolete, and I linger with no true purpose. _

Plus, another concern ate at her…

None of the Genomes, save herself, Kuja and Zidane, had been given souls. Blue Water had been no different. He wore the bland garb and the deadpan expression. He spent his waking hours at the Crystal of Knowledge like the others. But this planet-this Gaia-had been a liberating drug, and the former vessels awoke with a childlike joy. Watching them laugh and play and mate with whomever they chose (_unacceptable!_ cried that nagging voice), Mikoto felt an ugly new feeling fill her being. Jealousy. She, the privileged, soul-imbued Genome, seemed the most emotionally stunted of them all.

_Was everything Garland told us a lie? Can souls be given? Or taken away? If not, how am I special at all?_

She felt Vivi's insistent presence at her side and, with a twinge of embarrassment, realized that she had spaced out a few moments. Blue Water was not concerned. He jauntily raised an eyebrow and gave Vivi a crooked smile. _So much like Zidane's smile_, thought the Mage sadly. The Genomes did not look identical to one another, but they all looked like siblings.

"Miss Mikoto," said Blue Water dryly, as if he knew exactly what she thought of him. He nodded approvingly. "You've brought Master Vivi. We are ready to begin the procedure any-"

"I have not yet given him that information," interrupted Mikoto somewhat harshly. "We are here to see the laboratory."

Amusement danced in Blue Water's eyes. "Indeed. Come with me."

Vivi tilted his head slightly to one side, intrigued. He followed the pair into the small shed expectantly, but stopped just inside the door. He frowned an unseen frown. Empty…? It was a bare, circular room with a dirt floor.

Blue Water sauntered over to the middle of the tiny room, placing his hand above a section of the dirt floor. The dirt disappeared, seemingly a mirage, and a trapdoor revealed itself. He lifted it with a grunt, sending clouds of dust flying. He drew his lips into an apologetic smile. "We mean to build a proper staircase someday."

He went down first, followed by Mikoto. Vivi brought up the rear, his old fear of dark places threatening to grab hold of his imagination. They climbed down a ladder, and into a dim, mildewy-smelling tunnel. Metal supports jutted out of the walls in even intervals. Vivi touched each one while making his way through the tunnel, comforted by the swishing of Mikoto's blonde tail ahead of him. Shortly, the dim light from outside began to fade, and a soft blue haze started to emanate from their destination.

Vivi gasped audibly.

The tunnel had ended, and the trio now stood in a huge room glowing with blue light. Vivi wondered if he was hallucinating. If he hadn't known better, he would think he was back in Bran Bal. This laboratory looked just the same as the one on Terra, complete with those strange, glowing, coffin-like pods. There were two larger pods in front, with six small ones on the back wall. Another Genome, a woman, stood at what appeared to be a console. She turned to face her visitors with a warm smile.

Blue Water went right over to the woman, grinning broadly. He put a gentle arm around her back, nuzzling her lovingly under an ear. Vivi saw Mikoto scowl and shuffle awkwardly at the display. The couple greeted them.

"This is my mate, Dana." Blue Water beamed. He kissed her neck, seeming to forget they had an audience.

Dana giggled softly. "Blue, please. You're embarrassing them." She disconnected herself from her affectionate mate.

Dana wore a comfortable peach colored dress, and Vivi noticed that her stomach bulged out a bit. She had a kind face and a smooth, melodic voice. Vivi immediately liked her.

"You must be the famous Master Vivi," Dana said. "I have seen you here and there, but it is nice to finally meet you."

He tugged his hat bashfully and managed a muffled, "N'ce t' meet you too…"

Dana smiled at her mate. "Aw, he's a shy one. What a sweet boy. And Miss Mikoto, how are you?"

Mikoto had to put a reign on her mounting annoyance. _What, were they there for a cup of tea? There is business to attend to!_ She answered crisply, "I am well. Let us proceed."

"Ever the serious one," said Blue Water, winking, which infuriated Mikoto. He knew when to quit however, and nodded matter-of-factly. "Right then. Dana, perhaps you should start."

"I'm not sure what Miss Mikoto has already told you, so forgive me if I repeat anything. Our plan is to make more of your kind, a second generation, and we have the means to do it right here." She made a sweeping arc with one arm, indicating the pods.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Vivi walked to a pod, touching it gingerly. "Wow…I…I just can't believe this. How did you build this?"

Mikoto interjected, "Some of it we built ourselves, but mostly we used the machine parts from Dali, and some from Lindblum. General Beatrix and Regent Cid were most helpful."

"But…so quickly!" breathed the Mage, still in awe.

Blue shook his head ruefully. "It had to be quick. So many of the Mages have already passed away."

Dana knelt beside Vivi. She took his gloved hand and placed it gently on her pregnant stomach. Vivi shook nervously at such an intimate gesture. "Feel, Master Vivi. Soon our child will be born. This is the Gaian way to make children, the natural way, you see. But on Terra it was much different. This-" She glanced at the pods. "This was the way there, because we were not making children. We were engineering new vessels. We weren't allowed to mate freely and have our own children, because every trait of every child had to be monitored and approved and checked again and again." She let his hand slide off her belly. He gazed in fascination, wanting to hear more.

Dana stood, letting her eyes travel around the room. "A seed from a man, a seed from a woman. Only the best seeds, mind you, from only the best specimens. The resulting life was not allowed to grow in a womb, but in a pod, where it could be watched and cultivated. Rejects were…disposed of. Only on Gaia were we finally free to discover the joys of…" She stopped herself, looking down at the boy who practically stood on his tiptoes in interest. "Well, you will discover that for yourself, when you mature."

He felt the blood pound in his ears. "S-So, can Black Mages be made this way?" stammered Vivi. A slow feeling of dread trickled into his heart, the same feeling he had had in Bran Bal. He hated the thought of bringing life into the world so unnaturally. But at the same time, he longed to see Mages able to live long, normal lives.

"We think they can," answered Blue. "They've never been made like this. Though the processes were similar, the way _vessels_-" he tried to hide the contempt in his voice at that word- "are made is greatly superior to the way the Mages were produced. The Mages were expendable weapons, whereas we had to provide strong, healthy bodies for the dormant souls of Terra."

A long silence passed. Vivi stared at his own hands, then at the luminous pods. _I think I understand, _he said to himself_. There's no more mist. This is the only way to help my friends._ He had reluctantly accepted that nothing could be done for the ones living now, doomed to insufficient life spans. Then he squarely faced the three Genomes, realizing what Mikoto had told him at home earlier. "We need a mother and a father Mage for this to work. Mikoto said there aren't any girl Mages."

Blue nodded. "True, but worry not. The theory is a little unorthodox, but we think we can engineer Black Mages even if only one parent is Black Mage. According to some studies of magic in general, we have discovered that certain classes of Mage powers do not diminish over generations. The Black Mage is highly likely to be no exception." He smiled at a very confused-looking Vivi. "In other words, say you have a Black Mage father and a human mother. Their child will not be "half" Black Mage. He either is one, or he is not, and his magic would be no lesser than a Mage's from a pure bloodline. Even if you only have one sixty-fourth Black Mage blood in your family, way back on your great-great grandmother's side, there's still a chance a full-blown Mage could be born. It happens nowadays with other Mage classes."

Vivi felt like laughing with joy. This could be the beginning of a natural Black Mage bloodline! It was a rescue from extinction.

He thought of the remaining Mages in the village, and wondered which one of them would be the lucky "father". "So who's the Dad, Mr. Blue Water? I bet it's Mr. 288, huh?"

Blue's face fell, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother. Miss Mikoto! You didn't even tell him that? "

Mikoto furrowed her brow, nostrils flaring delicately. "I thought it was best that he see and hear more before I told him." She felt annoyed with Vivi. Did she not just tell him that regular Black Mages were not functional? He had not fully understood what that meant, apparently.

She and Blue Water poised to argue, and Vivi grew more and more perturbed. Dana saw this as her cue. "Please, you two! This doesn't help. Master Vivi." She knelt before him again, with a curious look in her eyes. "You. It's _you_."

Seldom did Vivi raise his voice, but his sudden cry startled all the Genomes. "What?! Me? How? I'm just a kid! I can't do that!"

Instinctively, Dana grasped his arms. "Look at me. Calm down. It's all right. Don't worry, you won't have to do what you think. It's all done very neatly, you won't even feel a thing. Trust us. We did this all the time in Bran Bal."

"But I'm only ten," he said, frightened. "D-Do I have to?"

Dana's face radiated understanding. "Of course not. It's up to you in the end. We won't force you. But let me say that you are the best specimen of Black Mage we have. Yes, there are adults here, but they are inferior."

Anger flashed in Vivi's glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that, but it is true," she continued. "Even if it were possible, children made from one of them would most likely have the same problems. They will be weak, sickly and quite possibly die young. That would defeat the whole purpose of this plan. You, on the other hand, have outlived all the others, and you seem to be healthy. We know little about your origins, but you seem to be our only hope. Their only hope."

"And don't worry about your age," said Blue Water. "We can make it work. We did it all the time back home." His face grew somber. "The original stock of Genomes was created by Garland, but we had to make sure there was a sufficient number of…vessels. On Terra, time had slowed to a virtual stop, and our aging had slowed to a crawl. We needed more people, but we could not wait until all of us matured. So we devised a way to create new life from immature seeds…But…Terra's assimilation mission had been unexpectedly delayed…the original Genomes started to age beyond the acceptable limit…They were…" His voice broke off, choked with emotion. Dana embraced him, her eyes clouding over with sympathy.

Vivi never thought he would see Blue Water look so small and defeated. His heart went out to him. He glanced at Mikoto, whose glistening eyes betrayed her stony expression.

Dana said softly, "My mate and I greatly regret the utter lack of respect for life we all had on Terra. We know it wasn't our fault, but still we suffer. That is why we now choose to celebrate life. To atone, I suppose." She stroked her belly lovingly. Turning to Vivi, she added, "And that is why we're doing this for the Black Mages. The sins committed against them have been even greater. We could not stand by while they perished, when we have the means to help. We will use the technology that for so long denigrated life, and give it a new purpose."

Vivi struggled not to cry. He could not begin to express the gratitude he felt. His voice quavered a little, but came out clear as a bell. "I will help, and I don't even care if it hurts a lot."

Joy lit Dana's face, and she hugged Vivi tightly. He stiffened, stomach fluttering wildly. He was quite unused to being hugged by anyone. But after a few seconds, he sank willingly into the softness of Dana's body. _I wonder,_ he thought,_ if this is what it's like to have a mother…_

Mikoto turned from the other three. An uncontrollable jealousy, the like of which she had never experienced, flared up inside her; a hot, all-consuming flame. Her rational brain sought desperately for an explanation for her loss of emotional control, something in which she had always prided herself. In her shame, she turned so the others couldn't see her weakness. This was all because of Vivi, and the past few months they had gotten to know each other, that chipped away at her iron logic and warmed her dormant heart. Mikoto did not want anyone else to touch him! But why? _What was so special about that damned kid? _That the boy so readily accepted Dana's embrace sent her into a fury. _He's my friend! Not yours!_

_And how dare they all? Why can't I feel what they feel? I have the soul! I was one of the special ones. Damn you all!_

Blue must have sensed something. He craned his neck around the young girl so he met her eyes. "Miss Mikoto, are you okay?"

_Go away_, she thought. _You failure freak-show of a vessel_.

"I'm fine," she lied flawlessly. She banished her secret feelings into the deepest recesses of her mind, quickly composing herself in a feat of master control.

A few moments had passed, and Vivi had already figured out that the "mother" for their plan was probably in this village. He quietly asked Dana as they separated if it was she who had been chosen.

"I'm already carrying a child, and it has a while yet before it's born. I surely would have liked to volunteer…" Dana shot her mate a cautious look.

There was no need for Blue Water to say anything, however. Mikoto walked over to Vivi, standing above him. He looked up at her, surrounded in angelic blue light. She had that same vulnerable look on her face, and then he knew that he was the only person yet to see that look in her.

"I have volunteered," she simply stated.


	4. Chapter 3

_FF9 is the property of Squaresoft. _

**Chapter Three: Baring of Souls**

"Get plenty of sleep tonight, and I'll see you in the lab first thing tomorrow."

Vivi recalled Blue Water's words to him as he stood under the sparkling night sky. _Right_, he thought. _Like I'll get any sleep_.

He felt very nervous about the mystery procedure; the one that would produce children from Mikoto and himself.

Mikoto…

After their morning meeting underground, she had hurried off, whispering about having many things to do. Vivi had not seen her for the rest of the day. By dusk, he had actually gone and searched for her, to no avail. She hadn't even shown up for No. 111's funeral. He figured she probably did not want to be found, so he left her alone.

His mind raced with thousands of thoughts and fears, not only about tomorrow, but Mikoto as well. He remembered Zidane's counsel so long ago, under a sky very much like this one in Madain Sari: Sometimes you can't think too much. You either do, or you don't.

Vivi had chosen to do, but that did not calm his noisy thoughts. What was wrong with her? She was probably just nervous, he reasoned. This was very serious, and could change both their lives forever. Of course she was nervous! Plus, she never had been one to talk freely when something bothered her, choosing instead to brood. This time it felt more personal than that, however. It seemed as though she was deliberately ignoring Vivi, and this upset him. He felt rejected.

The truth was that when she had announced her intention to participate in the plan, Vivi was elated. It was a dream come true for him, that she wanted to do this with him. If she only knew how he felt about her. He wanted to hold her like Dana had held him this morning. He wanted her to laugh and tell him how much she cared for him, like he did for her. Sometimes he imagined what she felt like, pressed close against him, but at the same time he was embarrassed by these secret dreams.

He let out a long sigh and stared down at himself. A puny body smothered in layers of clothing. Big, clumsy feet. He was a graceless creature. Looking at his adult brethren offered no comfort, for even as a man he would still be the same useless klutz. Lithe and lovely Mikoto deserved far better. Perhaps she knew that, and that's why she had run off. She was ashamed to have to create something beautiful with something so ugly.

Vivi felt his eyes sting hotly as he pulled the brim of his hat down tighter over his face. He had been wandering about the quiet village, wallowing in his self-pity. Suddenly he found himself some distance from the village, by the lake. The lake was large and extended to the village, but now Vivi saw a part of the shore he did not recognize. And, so distracted by his chaotic thoughts was he, he realized with a growing uneasiness that he could not recall the path he took.

_It's okay_, he said to himself. _I'll just follow the shore back_. He hoped he had picked the quickest direction.

Though he ached wearily, he broke into a steady trot, kicking up fine sand. All he wanted right now was to be in his cozy house, in his warm bed, and the quicker he got there, the better. But as he ran, little by little the weariness melted away to a short burst of energy. Vivi felt great, jogging along the beach. He imagined that he was the fastest runner ever. He passed everyone: Steiner, Amarant, Puck, Freya, Blue Water, and even Zidane. Now they were eating his dust! Vivi felt a little guilty about this fantasy, because it was the adventure with Zidane that had made his body stronger. He never would have been able to do this a year and a half ago. At that very moment, however, Vivi did not care, and let all his troubled thoughts blow away into the night breeze.

His carefree mood proved short-lived. Just then he glimpsed what looked like a figure sitting below a tree near the shore up ahead. The figure had blonde hair…

Vivi tripped in shock, landing painfully in a cloud of dust. Groaning, he picked himself up to his knees, spitting out sand. A small bit of blood shone bright red on his glove where it had touched his cheek. What hurt the most, though, was his pride.

Quickly, Mikoto stood, staring at the poor Mage. Her stomach tightened, and she fought the urge to flee. Concerned for Vivi, she forced herself to step towards him. She swallowed hard. What would she say to him? What could she? She knew she had disappointed him, and probably hurt him. She did not want to deal with it. She felt sick with fear.

Vivi rose slowly to his feet. He looked up at Mikoto, who now was just a few feet away. She bit her lip, eyes pierced with moonlight, arms folded defensively over her chest. Vivi had never seen her look so uncomfortable.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. _Say something_! She berated herself. _I should at least ask_ _if he's okay._ But she felt frozen. All she could do was stare at him like an idiot.

She felt sure he could detect her shameful jealous fury that had occurred hours before. Confusing emotions battled within her, and the worst thing she could imagine was Vivi thinking her a weak, silly girl. She felt the desperate urge to flee lunge up, stronger than ever.

What seemed like an eternity passed between them. Vivi took a breath, preparing to speak.

_Oh, no_, thought Mikoto. She withered under his open gaze. _Those eyes! Always_ _so full of questions_. She knew what questions they held now.

"I-" began Vivi.

Here it comes.

"I wonder if they'll have tails?"

Mikoto's mouth fell open. "T-tails?" she breathed incredulously. A nervous laugh erupted from her, followed by another. Vivi chuckled with her, and soon they both dissolved into giggles. She dropped to her knees laughing. It was a catharsis as all her pent up tension of the past few days escaped, leaving her feeling freer than she had ever felt in her life. She smiled slightly through tears of laughter at Vivi. She crawled to him so they were face to face.

"Oh..," he shook his head sadly when he saw her face crumple. She began to cry. Sorrow pooled in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she choked. Hesitantly, she put her hands on his shoulders, and slowly, she gathered his small form to her. She laid her head on his shoulder. _Hold me_, she thought, _like you held Dana. I want to feel alive. I need proof of my soul_.

Vivi did not feel nervous. He drew his arms tightly around her, pressing his cheek to her warm, soft neck. He felt truly strong, for the very first time. He felt privileged to see her beyond her stoic exterior, and would always honor her trust in him by loving and protecting her forever more.

Her weeping eventually quieted, and she rested contentedly on him. After a long while, Vivi felt Mikoto's low, gentle voice in his ear. "You were going the wrong way, you know."

He pulled away from her, looking into her face. "Really?"

She smiled slightly. Her tears had vanished, and she was her old calm, rational self again. But her smile now seemed more tender, and much less forced. "The village is back that way. You would have gone the long way around the lake."

Vivi smiled at her. Mikoto was taken aback for a second. For a fraction of a moment, she could have sworn she had seen his face smiling at her! Nobody ever saw the shrouded face of a Black Mage. She peered closely at him. Whatever it was, she couldn't see it now. She shrugged it off to exhaustion.

"Let's go home," she said, standing.

Vivi nodded and yawned at the same time. The two started back, too weary to say a word.

Mikoto headed to Vivi's place the next morning with very heavy feet. She felt more than a little disgusted at her emotional display last night. That had never happened before. She was always able to maintain control of herself. She had to admit, however, that it had become increasingly difficult since leaving Bran Bal.

Mikoto pondered for a logical reason for the lapse of control. Perhaps it was because in Bran Bal, there had been no pressure, or at least none she couldn't handle. Here, Genomes and Mages made constant demands on her time. If there was a problem, see Miss Mikoto, no matter how trivial. She had been involuntarily voted the Genome leader, though she had no idea what she did to receive this "honor". She knew her Mage counterpart, Mr.288, went through the same ordeal, but he seemed to handle it nicely and even enjoy it.

_As if I have a clue how to lead these people_, she groused to herself. _I can't even succeed at simple interpersonal interaction._

That was painfully obvious to her. Last night had been the culmination of failures where relationships were concerned. Vivi probably thought she was a basketcase. Well, who cares! That small boy would not wield any power over her! Mikoto came into this world without anybody, and she'll continue to do fine without anybody!

She found herself facing Vivi's front door. A cold uneasiness ate at her as she gave the door two short raps. She tried to stuff the feeling down into her feet, desperate to gain control. _I'm such a fraud_, she thought.

"Good morning!" Vivi said cheerily as the wooden door swung open.

Mikoto cleared her throat. "Well, we should get going. Are you ready?"

He gave a small shrug. "Uh, sure! Let's go."

As they walked, Vivi studied his friend. Her face looked like an iron mask; her brow furrowed, mouth drawn into a thin line. Finally she wheeled on him, exclaiming, "Must you stare incessantly at me every time we walk together?!"

Vivi stopped, blinking at her. Shaking his head, he asked, "Mikoto, are you mad at me?"

She turned her face skyward, exhaling slowly. _Must gain control_. "No. Look, about last night, just forget it ever happened. I didn't mean to burden you with my outburst."

He started to answer her. "Wha-?"

"I was not myself. I don't know what came over me, so please do us both a favor and just forget it ever happened! Now let's go!" She stomped off in the direction of the lab.

Stunned, Vivi went after her. He had to practically jog to keep up with her long strides. He was annoyed. Why did she have to make it more complicated than it was? "You know, Mikoto," he chided between breaths. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

She did not slow her pace. Nor did she answer.

"Everyone has bad days! You're really being silly."

She stopped now, whirling to face him with fire in her eyes. How dare he belittle her like that?! He had no idea of the turmoil she had felt, or how hard it has been for her to get accustomed to Gaia.

Vivi grew a little less bold under her smoldering glare. Gently, he beseeched her. "I'm your friend. You could never burden me. Don't be bothered about last night. A lot's been going on, and considering where you come from, I can see how you must have felt."

Mikoto's anger slowly diffused. "Really? You aren't just saying that?"

Vivi suddenly felt shy. "W-well, yeah. I mean, no! I think you try to smash down your feelings. I know how you feel, somewhat. I had the opposite problem. I used to cry about everything. I always felt so weak. I got sick of it, and tried to stifle it and pretend I wasn't feeling it, but that didn't work either. It'll all come out eventually, no matter what you do."

"Well, that certainly happened last night," she sighed. "I wonder what I should do next time?"

"You just need to talk about things that bother you. I'm always here, you know. I can't promise to understand, but I'll listen."

She felt a rush of warmth for him. "You're very smart. I'll try to take your advice."

He shook his head, laughing. "I can't take the credit for that one. Zidane taught me that."

Dana waited patiently at the laboratory entrance. Her face creased in a warm grin when she saw Mikoto and Vivi ambling down the dusty path toward her. She felt excited. Finally, the plan would come to fruition, and she and her mate would be rewarded for the long hours they each put in building and brainstorming a solution to their friends' plight.

It had been quite a night. Sadness had been punctuated by joy, for shortly after No.111 was laid to rest, Dana had gathered the remaining Mages and informed them of the good news. Now the village was a-buzz with rumor and speculation, dashed with a bit of fear. Would their beloved Vivi be all right? Would this work? What would the children look like? Dana had tried to answer all their questions as best she could.

"If all goes well, there should be six children. They should look like Black Mages. That trait would be engineered to be the dominant one, though they would have Genome blood as well. And, yes, Vivi will be fine."

A few Mages were upset. This plan rang like a death knell for the hope that somehow the Mages alive now could be saved from their tragically short existence. Had every avenue been explored? Could nothing be done?

All Dana could say was, "I'm sorry."

She pushed those disappointed eyes into the back of her mind as she greeted Vivi and Mikoto. "Hi, you two! Are you prepared?"

Vivi hugged his body nervously. How could one prepare for something like this? When he had left his house, it hadn't sunk in. Now that he faced the sight of Dana in front of the lab, his nerves began to fail him. He answered her honestly. "No."

Dana laughed heartily. "We told you, don't worry. Really, it's not painful, or even uncomfortable. It'll be over in thirty seconds and then you can go about your day. Miss Mikoto, are you nervous?"

"No. I saw the procedure many times on Terra," she said somewhat haughtily.

"Of course." Dana shrugged and smiled.

The second time through the underground tunnel seemed to pass in an instant for Vivi. Soon he stood in the laboratory, but this time the soft, eerie blue glow now shone hot and bright. Vivi realized that now, everything was turned on. The consoles, the pods, the ceiling lights all were lit. He used the brim of his hat to shield his eyes until they grew used to the light.

He spotted Blue Water, concentrating on a console, seemingly unaware of his guests. "Hi," Vivi called to him.

"Oh, good, you guys are here. Hang on a sec." His eyes looked puffy and bleary when he glanced up, and Vivi guessed that Blue had probably not taken his own advice last night.

Soon the Genome man joined them, and after some perfunctory chatter, they decided to get down to business. Blue Water motioned to two large pods in the front. "Alright. Each of you take a pod. You must strip completely, and when you get in, close the panel and put your hands and feet in the spaces provided."

The bottom of Vivi's stomach dropped out. _Strip_? Stunned, he gaped over at Mikoto, expecting her to react with outrage as well, but there she was, undressing in front of them all! He could only stare gaping at her as she threw off every last article of clothing right down to the pink ribbon tied to the end of her tail. Vivi felt his insides turn to liquid fire. Mikoto and the two Genomes seemed completely unfazed. The three of them turned to the anguished boy with quizzical looks on their faces.

Mikoto stood, her slender naked body emblazoned with rays of piercing blue light. Vivi could not help himself. His eyes traveled the length of her flesh. He had never seen a naked girl before. She reminded him of a wildflower, with her slim stalk of a body and mop of yellow hair. Certain parts of his body began to react to her sensual curves, and it tortured him. He was glad, at that instant, that no one could see his crimson face.

"Vivi, are you alright? Come on, let's get this over with," Mikoto said gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. We Terrans regard nudity as natural."

Vivi gritted his teeth. He couldn't undress now! He didn't want Mikoto seeing how she affected him. She would think he was a disgusting little pervert. He wished he could disappear.

Dana pursed her lips. She could tell Vivi was agitated. She unfastened her rose pink wrap-around skirt. She had a slip on underneath. The skirt became a blanket, and she offered it to the boy. "If you'd like, Blue can hold this up while you undress. He promises not to look, right?" She winked to her mate.

"Righto," her mate nodded. Vivi felt better. At least now he could hide his shame.

Mikoto stepped into the pod apparatus and patiently waited for her friend. Vivi fumbled with his clothes. He hated being naked, even just a little bit. He tried to take all his baths at night. He wore layers to hide himself. An undershirt, two if the weather was cold. Undershorts, his baggy pants, his long light blue jacket, gloves, socks and boots, all topped off with his gigantic hat. Now he shivered, bare and vulnerable. Blue Water held the skirt up until Vivi found his way into his pod. Thankfully, the door panel closed, coming up almost to his shoulders. Mikoto's panel hid her from the waist down. Vivi forced himself not to look at her so that his body could calm down.

Mikoto peered curiously over at the Black Mage. She couldn't remember seeing him without his hat, much less everything else. He looked like a normal ten year old boy, not too skinny or fat. But what seemed like a thick black cloud hung over his head, so that none may see his face. The cloud seemed organic, breathing and moving with him. She shuddered involuntarily. So this was the Black Shroud, the Black Mages' curse. All Black Mages carried this curse, although the reason why remained a mystery.

Kuja had loved myths, and often told her flamboyant tales of ancient tragedy and heroism. She had been a captive audience, suffering through his foolishness. Perhaps Kuja assumed that because she was a small child at the time she would automatically love to hear his stories. However, one of Kuja's tales now surfaced to the front of her mind. It was around the time he came up with the design plans for his Black Mage soldiers, and Black Mages were all he spoke of for weeks. She couldn't remember all the details. She had not even thought of it until just now.

Supposedly, back in the days when everyone believed in gods and goddesses, there was one evil god at odds with all the others. This god tempted ordinary men to serve him in his unholy war. The men gave up their identities and souls to this evil god in exchange for awesome destructive magic. They became mindless servants, forced to carry the cursed Black Shroud, a symbol of their lost humanity, and the first Black Mages were born. But these were just stories. Mikoto knew there had to be a more realistic explanation.

"Now you're going to feel a tingling all over." Blue Water's voice came to them as though through static.

Vivi breathed deeply, eyes squeezed shut. Time seemed to drag. He felt so terribly alone in that pod, with harsh lights bearing down. He felt skinned and inside out, and he imagined people prodding him and leering over him. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the soft whir of machinery stopped. Vivi had not even noticed the whir until it stopped and dead silence fell over the lab.

"Well! We're done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Blue Water's eyes twinkled at Vivi.

Relief washed over the boy. Over. It was over. He longed to see the sunlight. He motioned for his clothes. Blue Water, being a good sport, held the skirt up once again while Vivi dressed. And Vivi didn't even dare to look at Mikoto until he knew she was fully clothed.

After a while, the four of them emerged from the underground laboratory. Vivi ran ahead, his spirit soaring high at the sight of the clear blue sky. He heard the others talking behind him.

"How long until they are ready?"

"Approximately six months, but we can't be sure. We will keep everyone posted if there are any concerns, of course."

Six months! That was a long time. Vivi wished he could see the results now, but he supposed they needed that long to grow. Oh well…He told himself to enjoy the time now, because soon the village would have their hands full with six Black Mage children.

The day flew by in a flash. By early afternoon, Blue and Dana had gathered the entire village for a meeting. They explained how long it would take and asked that no one disturb the lab in the next six months. A celebration followed, with a light alfresco dinner and much gossip and laughter. Even Mikoto seemed downright sociable, sharing in some idle conversation. Much of the aggravation of the last few days had flown completely, and she felt renewed.

Evening soon came, and the happy crowds dispersed into their homes for a relaxing evening. Mikoto and Vivi found themselves alone once again under the darkening sky. They lounged on the lakeshore together, talking about all sorts of different things.

"Come on, it wasn't bad!" Mikoto insisted with a slight laugh in her voice.

"The lights didn't bother you?" He asked, wide-eyed. "I felt like I was being examined! It was awful."

"Well, you were sort of being examined. I found it enjoyable. It was warm and comfortable."

"I'm just glad it's over."

Mikoto played with some blades of grass by her knee. She swished her tail in the tall reeds, enjoying the sound they made.

"Vivi. May I ask you something?"

"Um, okay."

"Are you scared of the future?"

The Mage was struck by the scope of such a question. "What do you mean? Like tomorrow, or years from now?"

"Well," she said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "How do you deal with a future that is constantly in flux? How can plans be made when nothing is certain?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted.

"That always amazed me about you people." She lifted her face to the blue-bronze haze of a dying sunset. "There was something comforting about Terra. Every day was the same. Nothing changed. Nobody changed. It was safe, if not a little dull. Nothing could get better, but nothing could get worse, either." She spoke as if she were alone, searching for answers. She turned to her friend with a sad expression.

"This won't last, will it?" she asked. "This night, these words. The way the grass feels. Everything is moving and changing. And us, too. Before we know it, this night will be gone, like so many others. How can you stand it? It's a pointless struggle."

Vivi tilted his head to the side a little. "Is that how you see it?"

"It makes me uneasy. I want it to stay like this, to stop." She bit her lower lip. "I don't want anything to change."

"Don't worry." Vivi's hand alighted on hers for a few seconds. He raised his black face to the heavens. "It's because things change that we have to make the most of the present. It shouldn't move too fast if we don't let it. Let's just enjoy right now."

Mikoto smiled at him, and felt strangely at ease.

For long into the night, two young souls sat on the grassy shore, bathed in the light of constellations, standing strong against the flow of time.


	5. Chapter 4

_I can't claim to own FF9. But this is the internets, so who knows? Maybe I do. You'll never really be sure._

**Chapter Four: Under the Darkness**

Winter settled into the Magdalene Forest. The Outer Continent saw its share of biting icy winds, and the winters there could be among the harshest and coldest on Gaia. Thanks to some Genome foresight and neighborly Dwarven assistance, however, the Black Mage Village remained well insulated to the cruelties of the season. There was plenty of food and firewood, and all the villagers holed themselves up cozily.

Mikoto meandered the powdery white roads, clad in a heavy, salmon-colored jacket lined with brown Muu fur. Snowstorms, like rain in the summertime, were rare in these parts. Usually it was just freezing and barren, but a small blizzard had erupted during the night, leaving a few inches of snow blanketing the forest. Mikoto enjoyed the crunching sound it made under her boots. Everything felt so still; so familiar. Of the seasons she had seen here on Gaia, winter was fast becoming her favorite.

She passed the lake, now a slick, glassy plate with frosty edges. The forest was mainly evergreens, and ice clung to the branches, forming gorgeous crystalline sculptures. All sound fell dead into the cushion of snowbanks. She exhaled slowly, watching her breath as it fogged up the frigid air.

So beautiful.

Plus, almost everyone stayed indoors, enjoying the comfort of their hearths, leaving the outdoors quiet and unoccupied. Although Mikoto had grown fonder of everyone in the past few months, she still preferred solitude. Actually, there was only one person she ever really missed when he wasn't around.

When she had taken in her fill of the lovely scenery, she headed to Vivi's small house. Unlike herself, the little Mage did not care for the cold.

She knocked, and didn't wait for a reply before cracking the door slightly.

"Hello, Vivi. It's me. Can I come in?"

A shivery voice responded, "H-Hi, Mikoto! C-Come in, but please c-close the d-door."

She found him huddled by his woodstove, hands outstretched, warming over the fire.

"Stand back a sec," he told her distractedly.

An awesome roar erupted from his gloved fingertips as he fed the fire with his magic. Mikoto startled a bit. She often forgot what destructive powers lay within the small, unassuming boy.

"S-sorry about that, but I think my stove is broken. I keep lighting it up, but it doesn't stay lit. I told B-Blue Water, and he said he'd come look at it for me."

Mikoto furrowed her brow. "You're right, it is cold in here. The vent must not be working properly. Fires go out when they receive insufficient oxygen."

Vivi laughed. "I learn s-something new from you every day."

Mikoto squatted next to him. "Forget about waiting for Blue Water. He is very busy, and you shouldn't have to freeze all day." She had only just started calling the Genome man by the name he had chosen for himself. For the longest time, she had refused to do so. It was hard, however, to hold onto her spite for Blue when he had done so much for the village and the other Genomes, not to mention his work on the new Black Mage children still in progress. Everybody regarded Miss Mikoto as the Genome leader, but it was Blue Water who truly manned the helm of village life.

Mikoto slipped out of her jacket and hung it around her friend's shaking shoulders.

"H-Hey! I can't take this!" Vivi protested.

She held up her hand. "It's quite alright. I just walked around the forest, and I'm even a little too warm now. Besides, I think I like this cold. It's such an odd sensation, being cold."

"Well…" Vivi sighed. "Thanks. It really should be the other way around, though."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, the boy is supposed to give the girl his jacket. And flowers. And they hold hands. Then the girl cooks dinner for the boy and-"

Mikoto shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"My friend Eiko told me all kinds of stuff." He clasped his hands together bashfully. "She knows a lot about girls and boys, and how they are supposed to act around each other."

"And did Eiko cook you dinner?" Mikoto asked with amusement. She remembered the loud, horned girl that traveled with Zidane.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, once. No, twice. Wait…"

Mikoto smiled a little. "Come on, I'll walk you to Mr. 239's shop."

Mr. 239 ran the Weapon Shop, but it was also a place to get any sort of tool or machine replacement. Perhaps he would have a part that would solve Vivi's stove dilemma.

They headed out. Vivi drew in a sharp breath as the freezing wind infiltrated any breach in his clothing. He glanced at Mikoto, who slightly stretched her small body, letting the frost wash over her. Light, fluffy flakes gathered on her mop of fine hair, forming an iridescent aura like a halo. Pink had flooded her lips and cheeks, contrasting with her pale face and lovely blue-grey eyes. _Wow_, Vivi thought, the butterflies dancing wildly inside him. _She looks like an Ice Princess_.

At length, Vivi said to his friend, "Eiko and I, well…we never were…I mean, we were friends. We never did any of…that stuff. And she liked Zidane anyway, not me." He spoke nervously into the ground, as if he wanted to say something else but had not the courage.

Mikoto felt herself flush a little. Maybe Vivi knew more than he let on about such things. Of course, she knew everything about the act of mating, but courtship was a different matter. There had been no courtship on Terra. Most of the time, the Genomes used the pods to create new vessels, but only once, natural mating had been allowed. It had been an experiment to compare pod offspring with the naturally grown, and it had been the original generation of Genomes who did it, well before her time. The pairs were chosen according to their superior genetics, and, although Mikoto herself had never participated in mating, she imagined that it probably was a matter-of-fact affair. Love had no place in Bran Bal.

The young Genome girl had often asked herself if she loved Vivi. He certainly seemed to provoke strange, unsettling emotions from deep within her. Emotions like jealousy, which on Terra had been foreign to her. She found herself plagued by the compulsion to be near him, and sometimes even the desire to embrace him. Yet she had never loved anything before, so she was not sure how it should feel. She continued to analyze these feelings over and over, hoping the answer would jump out at her. Then there was the nagging voice in her head, a remnant of her former self: Keeper of the Vessels.

_Love is irrelevant. It is merely an emotion, which facilitates the breeding instinct, and the survival instinct_, said the Keeper. _It clouds rational thought. It makes what should be the objective into the subjective. Why should one life be of more value than any other simply because you "love" the person? All life is equal, in that it is expendable, and ever flowing…_

Mikoto pushed the voice away. The restoration of Terra perished long ago, and she was forced to give up that harsh philosophy. But she had gained so many more questions. Whether love served any useful purpose here on Gaia had yet to be determined. Surely, she and Vivi were too young to be mates. Yet they did not have a familial relationship, either. What other kinds of love existed?

One of her many questions crossed her mind: Would she take a mate when she came of age, like Dana? What about Vivi? He was plainly fond of her. But wouldn't a Genome man make more sense, from a breeding perspective? Besides, Vivi was four years her junior; she would have to wait for him. She looked over at him, and she felt strange thinking about Vivi as her future mate, though it was not a bad feeling. She decided to let her feelings for him take her wherever they would. _It will be an experiment_, she reasoned, _to study love and its many applications_…

The Mage was a little crestfallen. He had thrown a line of conversation to her, and was met with her brooding silence.

"Vivi," she said, out of the blue.

Before he had time to respond, she reached over and snaked her slender white hand into his, and clasped his gloved hand firmly. Upon touching him that warm sensation returned to her, and she grinned inwardly.

Vivi could barely contain his anxious joy. The prettiest, smartest, most wonderful girl on Gaia was holding his hand! And _she_ wanted to! He chided himself for being so tongue-tied at this crucial moment. Zidane would say something suave and cool now, and make the girl swoon. In fact, if Zidane were watching he would probably be laughing his tail off. There went Mikoto and Vivi, gripping each other's hands with intensity, each too terrified to say a word.

After what felt like one thousand years, the pair arrived at the Weapon Shop. They disconnected and entered the shop, shaking off their awkward feelings, careful to avoid direct eye contact until the giddy weirdness had subsided.

The young friends came upon Mr. 239 and a Dwarven trader engaged in a heated discussion at the counter.

"Ah tol' ye, Mr. Pyntie Het. We cannae get the parts ye be needin' 'til the frost gooes! 'Tis too dangerous!"

"I have people depending on me, Brian," replied Mr. 239, gesturing urgently. Mr. 239 often grew impassioned when he spoke. He negotiated most of the outside trade agreements, and excelled in the art of persuasion. "You understand that, don't you? People are freezing; they need their stoves fixed."

Mikoto leaned over to Vivi, muttering, "Well, what a coincidence."

Mr. 239 seemed oblivious to the two new patrons. "I already have several volunteers willing to meet with you halfway, plus we've doubled our barter," he continued.

"Ah'm sarry, Mr. Pyntie Het, but Aye-"

"For the love of-! Brian, stop calling me that, all right? I'm Mr. 239: Two-Thirty-Nine! We've been over this."

"Aye, yoor right, Mr. Two Hahndred and Tharty Nyne Pyntiehet. But that's quait a moothful, no?"

"Ah, my head." Mr. 239 put his hand to his brow, as if calling forth extra patience.

Mikoto had been ignored long enough. She cleared her throat.

Mr. 239 gasped. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Mikoto! Master Vivi! Welcome." He adjusted his handsome coat and bowed.

Mikoto looked to Brian, then to the Shopkeep. "Did I overhear the conversation correctly? Master Vivi needs his woodstove repaired."

Mr. 239 shook his head dolefully. "So do about a dozen others. But Condie Petie feels uncomfortable about transporting a large amount of goods in this weather. But I don't want any of our villagers to suffer…" He always took care to be diplomatic in his speech, never implicating Brian as the guilty party.

The Dwarf pursed his lips thoughtfully. Clearly, he did not want to be the cause of suffering. "Mah arders come from the Council of Eldars. Ah dinnae 'ave much chaice."

Vivi ambled up to the counter. "I'll go get the parts, Mr. 239."

The Shopkeep stared down at Vivi. "I don't think that will work out. You'd have to take a Chocobo cart there, load it up, and then come back."

"It's only a couple of days to Condie Petie and back. It'll be okay," Vivi said. "Besides, you said there are volunteers."

Mr. 239 nodded. "Mr. Blue Water and a few Genome men want to go. But the snow…"

Vivi shrugged. "That's no big deal. My fire magic can take care of that!"

Mr. 239 thought hard. "Huh. Well…"

Vivi puffed out his chest. This was his chance to do something brave in front of Mikoto. He really was the only Black Mage that could do it. The others were much weaker, both in magic power and constitution. None had traveled the world like Vivi had. Also, on a darker note, none of them knew how long they had to live, and they certainly did not want to leave their beloved village and ending up "stopping" in a strange place.

"I'm going to go talk to Blue Water! My mind is made up," Vivi proclaimed.

The little Black Mage turned to Mikoto. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. There it was! Again, she swore she could see his determined face beaming at her: a young boy's face with bright amber-colored eyes and dark hair. She blinked and it was gone, like so many other times before. It had been happening quite a bit lately, and it unnerved her. Was she hallucinating?

"I'll see you later, Mikoto," said Vivi, interrupting her musings. He offered her her jacket.

"O-Okay," she replied, at a rare loss for words. She took her jacket back absently.

The two locked eyes for a moment, then he headed out.

Brian winked at Mr. 239. "Methinks 'e's sweet on the lass, no?"

Mr. 239 laughed. "Oh, they're quite the couple around here. Inseparable."

Mikoto turned scarlet red and hurried outside.

Later that day, a small group had gathered to see the party off. Blue Water put the finishing touches on the cart, making sure everything was secure. A hodge-podge of goods crowded the cart, and these would be used to barter for the parts needed. Bobby Corwen waited patiently, bridled and eager to go. He scratched and the hard, cold ground, shaking off a couple loose feathers.

"Kweeehh!" he squawked.

Blue Water strode up to Vivi and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "You ready, Master Vivi?"

He nodded to the Genome. He felt so excited that he trembled. It had been so long since he had traveled!

Dana, now extremely pregnant, kissed her mate tenderly. "You be careful, love."

Blue whispered something hotly into Dana's ear, which made her giggle and blush.

Mikoto lingered around the crowd, waiting for an opportunity to say goodbye to Vivi. She hugged herself, trying to understand why she felt so sad and worried. Probably because it was the first time Vivi had left the village since he and Zidane had journeyed together, she reasoned. She searched for him again, wanting to speak privately with him, but people kept beating her to it. Now he stood by Dana and Blue Water. _Damn_, she thought.

Blue Water noticed Mikoto's serious face peeping up from behind everyone. He nudged Vivi. "Hey. I think Miss Mikoto wants to talk to you. Why don't you say bye to her before we shove off?" He practically pushed Vivi in Mikoto's direction.

"Y-Yeah. Okay."

_Good!_ Mikoto thought. _Here he comes_. She swallowed her worry.

They met apart from the crowd, in a small, snow-capped circle of hedges, so that they would be alone.

Vivi blinked at her. "Are you alright? You look worried."

Mikoto shook her head vigorously. "No, no! Not at all. It isn't a long trip."

"Right. Only a couple days."

The wind rustled through the icy branches overhead.

"You've…never been gone that long," said Mikoto in a small voice.

Vivi stepped closer to her. Tentatively, he touched her hand. "I…I'll miss you a lot, Mikoto."

She knelt before him and they embraced. On her knees, Mikoto was a tad shorter than Vivi. She rested her head on his shoulder. She realized then that he had grown an inch or two since she met him. For a moment she enjoyed the warmth of his body, and the lulling sound of his heartbeat. He nuzzled into her hair contentedly. She squeezed him a little tighter.

"Oi!" They heard a voice calling. "Vivi! We're shoving off! Get the lead out."

They parted without a word, and emerged to join the others. She watched as he climbed onto the front of the cart. A Genome called Timothy mounted Bobby Corwen, and the three other Genome men, along with Brian the Dwarf, hopped onto the cart.

"Goodbye! Safe journey!" Everybody called after them, waving.

Mikoto said nothing. She and Vivi only gazed silently at one another as the cart disappeared into the forest.

With Vivi in the party, the trip had taken far less time than was anticipated. Vivi and Blue Water walked ahead of the party. The Mage used his incredible fire magic to literally blaze a trail through the snow. Blue Water marveled at the boy's skill and his ability to so carefully control his power. Vivi took extra care not to set any of the trees and plants on fire. He also kept his travelling companions warm by igniting a small flame in his hands, so they could stand near him as they would a campfire.

"I don't know why you even need a stove," said one of the Genomes, Daniel. "You could just use your own fire like this."

"Actually, I can't feel my own fire," Vivi said. "That way I can't be hurt by it. But I can't keep myself warm with it, either."

The men were interested. Another asked, "So if you light a fire, you can't feel it?"

The Mage shook his head. "If I light something else on fire, like wood, then it can burn me. It just won't hurt me as I cast it. I don't really know why, though. But I'm not complaining!"

"Your gift is like art, Master Vivi," Blue Water told him right before they reached Condie Petie. "How lucky you are."

Vivi pondered for a moment. "I never really thought of it that way. A lot of times, I wished I didn't have it."

"It's good that power like that is in your hands," Blue continued distractedly. "You are a kind person. I'll bet a lot of people out there would love to have your gift, but they don't at all deserve it." The Genome fixed his eyes straight ahead, his face a mask of concentration.

It was not too often Vivi had seen the Genome look serious. He did not have a reply.

The party stayed a night in Condie Petie, planning to head out at first light. Their cart had been loaded up with the parts for the village stoves, and Bobby Corwen enjoyed the royal treatment the Dwarves always afforded Chocobos. Business had been taken care of, and now the visitors from the Black Mage Village enjoyed their mini vacation in the quaint and friendly Dwarven village before they had to head home at first light.

Vivi, however, sat alone atop the kirkboat after most everyone had retired for the night, lost in melancholy. Not only did he miss Mikoto terribly, but also he slowly realized that this trip was turning into a huge disappointment. He did not anticipate how much he missed traveling, and thought that perhaps he could recapture the same delight once more. Instead, he felt a void within. It just was not the same anymore. Zidane, Dagger, Eiko, Freya, Steiner, Quina and Amarant; he had not seen them in so long. Zidane he probably would never see again. Dagger, most likely, was Queen Garnet by now. Steiner went back to Alexandria as well, by his Queen's side. Eiko lived in Lindblum, with her new family. She became a "princess", just like Dagger. The Burmecians were busy rebuilding, and Freya with them. And who knows where Quina and Amarant lurked about these days?

Vivi had been exchanging letters quite often, especially with Eiko. Lately, however, there had not been much mail. Was everybody forgetting him?

Then there was Mikoto. His nascent love for her made his heart ache. He felt her absence most profoundly. He wanted to travel again sometime, but she had to come with him. Otherwise he would miss her too much. Vivi surprised himself by thinking how much he loved Mikoto. _Does this mean I'm growing up?_ he thought. _In love for the first time, at the tender age of almost-eleven. What am I thinking? I'm too young to be feeling like this._

Vivi heard footsteps approaching. Uh-oh! Maybe it was a Dwarf, come to scold him for loitering on the sacred kirkboat. He started to get up, when he heard a familiar male voice.

"Master Vivi, there you are." Blue grinned dashingly in the moonlight. "Hey, I know that look!"

"W-What look?" Vivi asked, perplexed.

"Yessir, the ol' 'I'm feeling sorry for myself' look. Been there before, you know."

Vivi sighed. "I know, I should just stop thinking about it, right? I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, because it won't help anything, right?"

Blue chuckled. "Absolutely not. Everyone has a right to wallow in self-pity now and then. Besides, who am I to tell you how you 'should' feel? I don't know what you're feeling."

Vivi stared into the pool of water below. "Hmm."

Blue Water leaned on the railing, folding his arms. "Man, I miss Dana," he admitted. "But we couldn't both go. Obviously."

Vivi remembered how pregnant Dana looked. He laughed a little. "She's gonna have the baby soon?"

Blue Water nodded happily. "Yes. I can't wait. It will be great, being a father." He deeply inhaled the crisp night air. "I remember when we all evacuated Bran Bal. We took that airship. That was when I really noticed Dana. It's like we looked at each other, recognizing each other as separate individuals for the first time. Like…coming out of a daze. We held each other on the ship, because the sounds of Terra's destruction outside frightened us. After that we always hung around together. And after a month or so of living in our new home and devouring all the knowledge of Gaia we could find, we…consummated our love, and from that moment on she was my mate."

Vivi listened nervously, wondering how in-depth Blue Water would get. Thankfully, the Genome spared him the details.

Blue Water's face grew solemn. "Is there anything troubling you? Anything you wish to talk about?"

"No, I just..," Vivi began, searching for the right words. "I guess I miss a lot of people lately. All my old friends, and…"

"And Miss Mikoto?" Blue Water ventured.

"Yeah. It's stupid. I mean, it's only a couple of days."

"Maybe you're just tired. Problems seem smaller in the daylight, I always say. Besides, you can't help but sulk about it when it's so dark and quiet, and all you can hear is your own brain overanalyzing everything."

"Yeah," agreed Vivi. He yawned and stretched. "I guess you're right, I should get to bed."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Blue Water. He leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "Did you know that Miss Mikoto's birthday is in two days?"

"Really?!" the Mage answered, very surprised. "I didn't know Genomes, you know, thought that was any big deal. Mikoto never mentioned it."

"Well, it never was a big deal, until we came to this planet. Maybe you should get her a gift while you're here? The Dwarves carry lovely jewelry. Girls love the jewelry, so I've heard. Oh wait, what do you know!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an exquisite pendant, handing it to Vivi. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

The Mage stuttered, speechless.

Blue leaned in closer. "I'm trying to help you out here. Give that to her!"

Vivi found his voice. "I can't accept this! I-…Wait a minute. Is it really her birthday?"

Blue nodded, with tongue-in-cheek sincerity. He clutched his chest. "I swear on the memory of mother Terra!!"

Vivi inspected the pendant. Mikoto never wore much jewelry, and she definitely would not like anything large or gaudy. This necklace was small and delicate, with a coral pink stone set on a thin golden chain. Vivi knew that pink was her color of choice. It was perfect.

"I have to pay you for this," Vivi said. "Otherwise it won't be really from me."

The Genome nodded. "If it makes you feel better, give me 5 gil, but don't worry too much, I won it in a bet. But, I can't give it to Dana, because she doesn't approve of gambling…I'd be in the Chocobo stable for sure."

They both laughed. Vivi could hardly wait to get home now. But most of all, Blue Water had cheered him up. He looked up at his friend. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Master Vivi. Now get some sleep. We'll be riding all day tomorrow, since this load is heavier."

The Mage nodded, and headed to the inn.

"And don't lose that!" Blue called after him.

Vivi smiled to himself. Blue Water surely reminded him of another special Genome.

It was the second day since Vivi and the others had left. Mikoto dallied by the lake in the late afternoon. The snow had all but melted under the constant, bright sun. However, it was still cold. Mikoto broke the dead reeds as she wandered about, bored out of her skull.

She missed Vivi.

She thought about the very first time she had noticed him, so long ago, on Terra. All of Zidane's friends had looked so strange, so all she did in the beginning was study their odd appearance with disdain. Vivi had been one of the first to catch her eye. She had never seen a Black Mage like him before, and knew for sure he was not of Kuja's design. He was dressed far too shabbily, for one! It had been quite amusing, a true testament of the Terrans' superiority.

Her opinion began to change when she overheard the Mage boy talking to a Genome boy near the still water. She listened to the Mage's calm, friendly voice. All the others had managed to do was run around shouting like idiots at the vessels. But this boy was different, and he was the only one who had gotten a vessel to respond in any significant way. What sort of special person could reach a soulless vessel?

When the citizens of Bran Bal had evacuated aboard the Invincible, she had watched the fiery destruction, in shock, through the eye of the ship. Some feet away, the Mage stood with her, watching also, not saying a word.

Some time later, after she had left the Red Rose to go look for Zidane at the Iifa Tree, Vivi had been the only one who had noticed when she left, and run after her. That was when he told her his name, and offered to help her. She grudgingly accepted, secretly surprised that he would even care about her welfare.

When they both finally settled down in the village, they found themselves always in each other's company. Vivi was the only person who did not tire her. In fact, being with him felt so natural, so pleasant. It was never a chore to talk to him.

Slowly, she had grown to need him. This absence only proved the obvious: she must love him. Perhaps love was the proof of a soul.

_Maybe it's not that you need a soul to feel love. Maybe once you love, you earn your soul… _

She often checked the village entrance to see if they were back yet. So far there had been no luck. Evening fell, and Mikoto headed back to her two-room home on the line between the old and new parts of the village. She brushed her teeth and washed up for bed. (The Genomes had introduced the Black Mages to the wonderful world of indoor water pumps. No more traveling to the lake to bathe and gather water!) She slipped into her nightclothes: a soft, cotton, light orange jumper. Mikoto did not keep her stove lit, because she enjoyed sleeping in the cold under her large blankets.

She was just about to settle down with a book when a loud knock sounded on her door.

"Mikoto! It's me, I'm back!" came that marvelously familiar voice.

She sprang up and flung the door open.

They hugged briefly and happily. "I missed you!" they each told the other at the same time.

Vivi noticed Mikoto's clothes. "Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping!"

"No, I wasn't. Don't worry about it. Come in."

They sat side by side on a small couch stuffed with Chocobo down. Vivi chatted briefly about the journey, and what he did in Condie Petie, which, as it turned out, was not much at all. "It was really boring without you, Mikoto," he told her.

She smiled, somewhat shyly. "Likewise around here. I just hung around by myself, mostly. It was so quiet."

Neither said anything for a moment. Vivi started to shiver a little. Then he said, "I forgot how cold you like it when you're sleeping."

Mikoto reached over to his large, pointed hat, and removed it. Vivi's instinct was to protest, but he waited to see what she would do. She gathered up one of her large blankets and draped it around the both of them, and then drew him to her, resting his head on her shoulder. He settled into her, relaxed. She felt the hair on his head tickle her cheek. "Your hat is big, and gets in the way. Are you warmer now, Vivi?"

"Yeah," he answered in a sleepy, raspy voice. He pulled back to look at her pretty face. He was surprised to find her gaping at him in disbelief.

"I-I see it again!" She exclaimed.

"I've seen you look at me like that before. What's the matter?"

"Don't move," she muttered, and leaned closer to him, eye to eye.

Vivi's heart pounded. Was she going to kiss him?

"I can really see you! I can see your face, Vivi! Usually it goes away after a second or two, but this time, it's staying!" Her voice quavered with excitement.

"Are you sure?" His dark eyebrows furrowed.

Mikoto nodded silently.

"So, what do I look like?" asked Vivi softly, perhaps afraid to know. He, of course, could see his own face, but he was nervous to learn how she perceived him.

"You look…you look like you. You look like how I imagined."

He smiled timidly. "That's not very descriptive."

He had an honest, soft face; a very kind face. He had shaggy black hair, making his fair skin look pallid. He had large, round expressive eyes, somewhat sad, framed by delicate lashes and somewhat thick brows. The intelligence and depth in those amber eyes belied his age. He had a long, slightly prominent nose and a small mouth that turned down at the corners, which, along with his eyes, gave his face a perpetually melancholy look. Mikoto described the details as best she could, never taking her gaze off him. Vivi began to feel a little self-conscious, but he was happy that her description was mostly a flattering one.

Mikoto brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair. "I wonder…why? Why can I now see you?"

Vivi shrugged, blushing. Their faces were still close together, and he could not take his eyes off her pink lips. He thought for an instant that he would just kiss her, quickly and sweetly. In the end, he could not make the move, but the pink of her mouth reminded him of the reason he so wanted to see her.

"I have something for you," he said quietly, almost whispering.

Her expression grew curious. "Something for me?"

Vivi reached into his pocket for the pendant, and gently placed it into her hand. "I know it's tomorrow, but here's an early present. Happy birthday, Mikoto."

Mikoto's face fell open in shock. "What the-? Who told you that?" Vivi wrung his hands and did not answer, and Mikoto wryly thought of a certain Genome man who may have had a hand in this. Of course, it was not her birthday; that had been more than a month ago. She never thought to mention it. But she did not have the heart to tell him. "Oh, Vivi…" She fondled the tiny pink stone. "It's…it's lovely. Nobody has ever given me anything like this before."

Vivi gasped involuntarily as she craned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you," she murmured in his ear. Her lips lingered on his earlobe, and for a moment she so wanted to shower him with kisses and hold him tight. The passionate wave passed, and she could not find the courage.

She clasped the pendant around her neck, and admired it for a moment. Vivi sat, dumbstruck and euphoric.

She then stood, and offered him her hand. As if in a daze, he took it.

"It's getting late, Vivi," she said gently. "Let's meet tomorrow."

Vivi slowly nodded. "Uh huh." He almost forgot his hat. He put it back on, tugging the brim down tight.

"I'll walk you out."

They parted with a hug, and Vivi's stomach did flip-flops all the way home. He floated through his front door. His elation soon turned to annoyance, entirely at himself. So far, Mikoto had been the one to initiate most of the affection between them. He glared into the little mirror on his dresser. Why was he such a chicken? Surely the monsters and ghouls he had faced on his quest with Zidane and the others were more fearsome than his best friend.

"That's it!" He said aloud, not meaning to do so. He promised himself that he would build up the courage to tell Mikoto that he loved her.

He practiced in the mirror. "I love you, Mikoto! When we grow up, I wanna marry you."

He winced. Maybe he wouldn't say it like that.

After he washed up, he crawled into bed and spent a long time looking at the ceiling. In a few short months, their kids would be here. He had to talk to Mikoto before then.


	6. Chapter 5

_This chapter has many OCs, but I still don't own FF9. Nuts._

**Chapter Five: New Arrivals**

Vivi rapped politely on Mikoto's front door. Usually, the Genome girl woke up before he did, and the two always ate breakfast together. Now that winter had turned to spring, the forest blossomed and the sun shone warm, and they could have their meal outdoors. He carried a small basket, filled with fresh muffins and bottles of juice. Vivi looked forward to sitting by the lake in the tall grass.

"Don't come in!" said a hurried, muffled voice. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Vivi sat on the step patiently, kicking up the dust with his new shoes. He had turned eleven and experienced a minor growth spurt since the ice thawed. His old shoes became tight and his old pants too short. Thankfully, his light blue jacket still fit pretty well, thanks to Rachel, the resident Genome seamstress, who was able to let out the jacket a bit in the shoulders and arms. Rachel had also ventured to repair some of the shoddy stitching in his hat, but Vivi refused; its imperfections made him think fondly of his Grandpa. Quan had made all his clothes by hand, so he hated the thought of outgrowing them forever.

Growing taller had its advantages, however. He did not look like such a kid next to Mikoto anymore. In fact, he was almost her height now.

Vivi raised his eyes to the cloudless bright sky latticed with high tree branches. Peace washed over his soul as he ruminated over his new life in the village. During the cold, frosty season he had painfully missed his questing days, but he had finally started to settle into this beautiful place, especially because of his beautiful friend. He and Mikoto spent practically all their free time together. She had not kissed him again since that winter, but she hugged him every night when they parted, and she never took her pendant off. He still could not find the right words to tell her how he felt. No time seemed right, but it was okay. His resolve to confess all to her had wavered. Why potentially ruin a fine friendship? No, it had to be the right moment. He would know when it happened.

Plus, she said she could still see his face. That was fine enough by him.

Her door creaked open. She peered out, a little ashamed. "Sorry. I overslept."

"It's all right," he replied kindly.

The lakeside teemed with dragonflies and the whining hum of the grasshoppers. Vivi and Mikoto chose a spot where the grass did not grow too high, and spread out a gingham blanket. They conversed sparsely between bites.

"Wow, these are really great," Vivi said, holding up his apple cinnamon muffin. "I never realized that Mr. 123 was such a good cook."

"Mm," Mikoto concurred through a mouthful. "His clandestine culinary talents are without peer." She arched an eyebrow playfully at him, lips pulled tightly into a mischievous smirk.

Vivi choked with laughter on a sip of juice. "You had to make me laugh while I was drinking." He mopped up the front of his jacket with a red cloth napkin.

Mikoto started to fan herself. It was only midmorning, yet it was beginning to feel oppressively warm. She looked at her friend. "Do you always wear that heavy hat and jacket? It's hot out here. You're making me hot just looking at you!"

Before Vivi could stop himself, he remarked uncharacteristically, "I didn't know I had that effect on you."

Mikoto replied by flinging a piece of muffin at him. It ricocheted off his nose.

Vivi flinched. Did he actually say that?

Maybe he was spending too much time around Blue Water…

She pretended to act affronted, but he knew better due to the grin on her face. "Well! Are you channeling a complete stranger?"

To which Vivi responded by pelting the top of her head with a piece of muffin.

"Hey!" Fwap!

"Take this!" Thop! Fwap!

Fwap! Thwip!

In a few minutes, their picnic area looked like a war zone, with muffin casualties strewn about. They had to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

Just then, they heard someone calling their names. They stood up, brushing the crumbs off their clothes, quite embarrassed, but giggling nonetheless.

Mr. 288 jogged ponderously over the grassy hill, the sight of which caused Vivi and Mikoto to stifle even more laughter. Breathlessly, he called to them, "I'm…glad I found you two. Ms. Dana…she had her baby last night. It's a girl!"

Mikoto and Vivi blinked at each other.

Mr. 288 continued, "They would like you to see her now, if you don't mind."

Anxiously, the three headed to Blue Water and Dana's house.

Frenzied-looking Blue answered his door. He clasped both Vivi and Mikoto's hands, and he seemed about to weep. "Come in and see her! She's so beautiful!"

Mikoto and Vivi nodded apprehensively, taken aback by the man's emotion. Mr. 288 nodded to Blue Water.

"I have already seen the little one. Good day," he said, and bowed slightly before departing.

The girl and boy were on their own.

Dana sat in a rocking chair, holding a small bundle against her soft bosom. She appeared tired, but serene and contented. She did not register Mikoto and Vivi's arrival.

Unconsciously, the Genome girl and Black Mage joined hands, each feeling the weight of the silence that filled the room. Neither wanted to speak and disrupt the serenity of the scene before them. Then, the little bundle cooed, and fussed briefly, its tiny hand grasping toward its mother's face.

At last, Dana raised her weary eyes to her visitors. Softly, she said, "Hello, guys. Come meet the first Genome baby born on Gaia."

Vivi stepped up first, and peered into the blanket. Mikoto hung back, unsure what to do with herself. The newborn's small, shiny eyes bore into Vivi. She seemed fascinated by the young Mage. She gurgled and her wee tongue protruded slightly.

"Would you like to hold her, Master Vivi?" Dana asked warmly.

"C-Could I?"

He sat on another chair, and Dana placed the baby gently into his arms. He propped her head in the crook of his elbow. Her silky, downy tail poked out from the blanket, swaying peacefully.

"Be careful, now. A baby's head and neck are very weak," Dana told him. She sighed happily, "Ohh, she likes you, Master Vivi. Look how relaxed she looks in your arms."

A lump rose in Vivi's throat as he looked down at her.

The new father beamed. "Her name is Genevieve. It's appropriate, don't you think? We used elements of the word 'Genome', and also of your name, Master Vivi."

The Mage was astonished. "My name?" He did not know what to say.

Dana smiled. "We are very fond of you, and Miss Mikoto as well."

Vivi felt as though the bottom of his stomach was dissolving. What was this strange mixture of joy and fear? As he studied this tiny, helpless creature, a sudden insight jolted him. This was a baby. Very soon, he would have six of these fragile creatures, and they would be his. The immense responsibility he and Mikoto were about to undertake had never felt this tangible before. He involuntarily started to shake, and his grip on the child began to falter.

Concerned, Blue Water took Genevieve into his arms. He said to Vivi, "You don't look well! Are you all right?"

Mikoto rushed over and put an arm around his shoulders. This whole business made her feel very uneasy. She felt bad for feeling that way; this was a happy occasion, was it not? She spoke tenderly to her friend. "Hey, let's go outside a moment, and get some fresh air."

Vivi inhaled deeply. He squeezed her hand. "No…I'm okay now. I-I just got a little dizzy. Probably all the excitement."

Blue chuckled loudly. "You can't be fainthearted now, Master Vivi! Because I have more good news! It's auspicious, really."

Mikoto and Vivi looked worriedly up at Blue Water. He seemed oblivious to their dismay. With a huge grin, he announced, "Tonight is the night!"

Their eyes grew wider at the sinking realization. They clung to each other.

He continued merrily, "To think our children would be born on the same day! Perhaps I should start believing in fate. Tonight, your children will be ready for you to finally see them. It's been a long time, but finally, they'll be here! Aren't you excited?"

Only shocked silence greeted Blue Water's enthusiasm.

The lazy beauty of the late afternoon was lost to Mikoto and Vivi as they waited in agony for the evening. Mikoto sat on her front porch, her tail swishing, her feet fidgeting. She had an awful knot in her stomach. She looked at Vivi, who had been pacing in front of her for hours, it seemed. She had never seen him so agitated.

Vivi could not say anything. Words could not express the dread he felt. He was angry at Blue Water for springing this on them, but he was angry with himself as well. He admonished himself for blindly living the past six months without much thought for the future. How could he have known? He had never really seen a baby in the flesh before. He never knew how defenseless and dependent a baby could be. He felt out of control and not the least bit ready to be a Father. What would the babies call their child-parents? He and Mikoto had not even discussed what they would do. Who would raise them? He and Mikoto had been lulled by the fantasy of it all, because when it came down to it, they were just children, too. How else could they see it?

Gentle hands clasped his shoulders, stopping his frantic pacing. He saw Mikoto there in front of him, and the restraint in her eyes soothed him. She hugged him tightly, as if trying to contain his frenetic energy.

He sank into her body, the panic ebbing away. The sun began to set, washing everything in coppery brilliance. He breathed deeply several times. He then gazed into her face. She was like a still pool of water, possessing a quiet intensity. Vivi steeled himself inside. He had to be strong. He thought of how strong he had become since leaving his childhood home.

_I ran steadily, tripping over my own feet, occasionally sniffling. I still wept for Grandpa, who had told me that once he stopped moving for good, I was to roll him into the ocean below, and then leave for Treno. I waited for three days for him to move. He got stiff and cold, and I, more confused. But I did it, just like he told me. I was terrified on my way to Treno. What would I do? Who would take care of me? Back then, I was scared of everything. I had never experienced the outside world. My arrival at Treno was the beginning of the rest of my life._

He buried his face in Mikoto's shoulder, savoring her familiar scent. He remembered the time he thought he saw the apparition of Quan when he returned home after a long time.

Quan had said, "Vivi, you…no grow much at all."

_Oh, no, Grandpa. You're wrong._

Mikoto held the boy for a long time, without saying a word. She rubbed his back gently, surprised at herself. She loved him so much. She finally felt deserving of the soul inside her.

From her shoulder, he traced his nose along her neck up to her cheek. Their lips met, and he tried to convey all his feelings for her in this kiss. Her fingers caressed the back of his neck. He pressed her against him. Eventually, they broke apart, foreheads touching, in silence. Vivi thought he would be more nervous after his first kiss, or that it would involve a lot more pomp and circumstance, but it flowed so naturally and happened so quickly, and it was beautiful.

The snapping of twigs interrupted their tender moment. Someone drew near. They separated, and held hands, waiting.

Blue Water appeared out of the dusk. He nodded slowly, eyes dancing brilliantly in the blood-red sunset. It was time.

Mikoto and Vivi held their heads high as they headed down the dimly lit passage to the underground laboratory.

"Dana wanted to be here," Blue Water said, his voice sounding hollow in the stale air. He seemed to be attempting small talk, perhaps because he sensed the tension in the young friends. "But Genevieve is very demanding! Must take after her father."

"Yeah," Vivi responded robotically.

The lab lights glared brilliantly, and Vivi once again had to hide behind the brim of his hat. Even before his eyes could adjust, he heard the feverish scuttling of feet fast approaching.

"Mother Terra," he heard Mikoto gasp.

"Daddy! Mommy! They're heeeere!"

Suddenly they were beset by six little bodies, chirping eagerly around their parents. Six little Mages shouted excitedly, each dressed very similarly to Vivi, looking almost identical. They each had a number pinned to their jackets. They reached their small, gloved hands out to touch Mikoto and Vivi, all talking at once.

"Are you our Mommy and Daddy?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Ow, my foot!"

"I don't like bright lights!"

"Mommies are girls, right?"

"Why don't I have a tail?"

Mikoto held her hands up defensively, eyes wide, like a frightened animal. Gaping, she turned to Vivi.

Whump!

To her horror, he fainted dead away.

"Daddy fell down!"

Mikoto's mouth opened as if to scream, but only a strangled whimper managed to squeak out.

Blue Water tried frantically to stop the chaos before Miss Mikoto fainted as well.

"Boys! Boys!! Back off a moment, the lot of you!"

The children quieted down, looking sheepish. Blue furrowed his brow at them. He ordered them to line up immediately, and they obeyed, nearly tripping over one another.

"What did I tell all of you before they arrived?" He interrogated.

One of the little Mages, who sported a number 3, spoke up. "N-not to all run up at once?"

"Right. Now look what happened." He motioned to Vivi's prone form. Mikoto hunched over Vivi, tapping his cheek, trying to awaken him.

Another boy, number 5, started to cry. "We killed Daddy!"

His brother, number 2, smacked him. "He's not dead, dummy."

Number 6 toddled over to Mikoto, and tilted his head inquisitively at her. He peered down at Vivi, kneeling at his other side. Vivi groaned, coming to.

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Vivi, are you okay?"

Vivi slurred, "Th-They aren't babies. What's going on?" Suddenly he snapped upright, startling Number 6. Angrily, he cried, "Blue! What's going on here?"

The Genome man was perplexed. "I don't understand-"

Vivi did not let him finish. "I can't believe this! How could you?!"

A hushed silence fell over the children, save Number 5, who wailed even louder.

"They are-They're not babies," Vivi said incredulously.

Blue folded his arms. "I'm not sure why you are angry, Master Vivi."

"What did you do to them?! How could they be this old in six months!?"

"They've all been aged to approximately six or seven years. They have been endowed with the knowledge they should have. Did you really expect I would saddle you and Miss Mikoto with six infants to care for? Why, you are still children yourselves."

Vivi fumed, his back to the Genome.

Mikoto looked from one to the other, unsure of what to say.

"You took some of their life away," Vivi said darkly. "I never thought you of all people would do that. They lost seven years. What about all that 'respect for life' you had?" He whirled on Blue Water, eyes shining hotly. "Would you have aged Genevieve like this?"

Blue Water's face fell open in shock. He shook his head. "It's the way the pods work. I-I am truly sorry that I have angered you. It--certainly was not my intent."

No one dared speak for a long time. Vivi felt a hesitant touch at his side. He glared at whoever it was.

Little Number 6 withered under his father's gaze, but spoke nonetheless. "I-It's okay. We don't mind, Daddy. Please, don't be mad at Uncle Blue. We aren't mad."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, shot a sideways glance at the Genome man, and under her breath, muttered, "_Uncle _Blue?" He shrugged sheepishly.

Vivi's eyes softened. He was surprised how short and small his son looked standing next to him. The other boys slowly inched up to him.

Vivi swallowed hard. Faced with so many pleading eyes, it was hard for the gentle boy to remain furious.

"I'm sorry I snapped," said Vivi to Blue. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He was not being completely honest, because he still felt a little angry at Blue Water. But he had the distinct impression that he was ruining a great occasion, so he decided to be diplomatic and let it drop.

Blue smiled ruefully. "Let's just put it behind us, shall we? The important thing right now is the boys."

Number 6 still stared at Vivi. The older Mage clasped the younger one's arm. Number 6 hesitantly smiled at him, and Vivi marveled at how he looked just like a little brother. Vivi, being a fellow Black Mage, could see the boys' faces under the darkness. He scanned them all, their features a perfect melding of his and Mikoto's, though most of them had his darker features, possibly due to the engineered dominance of Vivi's Black Mage traits. Only Number 1 had dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

Number 1 ambled up. "Dad. We need names." His voice was the strongest and boldest of them all.

"That's right! All we have are numbers, now," piped Number 3. "They go from oldest to youngest. I'm right in the middle!"

"I thought we were all the same age," said Number 6.

"I think there're only minutes between us," Number 3 replied. He looked around, asking, "Does anyone remember who woke up first?"

Number 4 mumbled almost imperceptibly, "Obviously, Number 1 did."

"Yeah, but does he remember?"

"Who cares?" Number 2 interjected wearily. "We've been in this boring room for hours. Let's get names and get out of here already."

Number 5 rubbed his teary eyes, and in a choked voice, said, "I don't _like _the number 5!"

Number 2 scoffed. "You don't like anything, do you?"

"I don't like you!" Number 5 spat.

"Ooh, I'm so hurt."

"Shut up, meanie!"

Mikoto stomped her foot. "Stop arguing! Only hours old, and you're bickering!"

"Sorry, Mommy!" sounded the collective reply.

She shook her head wildly. "No, my name is Mikoto. Don't call me Mommy."

The boys deflated. Blue chortled. "Funny, you already sound like a Mommy."

Mikoto sniffed. Vivi decided to change the subject. "All right, guys. We can name you, but not right now. Let me think about it for a while. I want to get to know you a little."

"Yay!" they shouted, and swarmed on him joyfully.

It was getting late, and everybody soon grew weary. The children had actually been up for most of the day while Blue Water prepared them, and many of them started yawning. Blue Water thought this the perfect time to show everyone the place that had been built for the boys.

A new dwelling had been constructed not far from Mikoto's house. It had six beds, six little tables with six chairs, a pantry, and plenty of space for them to play. Vivi worried about them being alone at night, but Blue Water assured him that the boys were pretty self-sufficient. Surely, they had much to learn about the world, but they could fend for themselves on a daily basis. Plus, several village adults checked on them at certain intervals, including a Genome girl named Melissa, who had volunteered to cook for them every day. The children gleefully explored their new house, and then they were put to bed. They had a big day tomorrow, when the rest of the village got to meet the next generation of Black Mages.

Vivi walked Mikoto home under the moonlight, amidst the chorus of frogs and crickets. This night felt surreal. They scarcely said two words to each other. Mikoto hugged Vivi goodnight, her face drawn and tired. A new shyness prevented them from repeating their earlier kiss, but all they both really wanted was to go to bed.

Vivi thought for sure he would not be able to get a wink of sleep with all the excitement, but he drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The first few weeks were quite an adjustment for everyone. The Mage children had stolen everyone's hearts. They eagerly soaked up any information they could learn from the various villagers. The older Black Mages delighted in the boys, and life felt fresh and new since their arrival.

Mikoto retained her ambivalence about being called "Mommy". The boys refused to call her Mikoto, however. Luckily, they compromised, and Mikoto became Mamiko. She reluctantly accepted, realizing this was probably the best she would get. Vivi did not mind being called "Dad", though he had to admit it did feel weird.

Although Vivi still did not like that the boys were artificially aged, he felt relieved that they did not need constant attention. In fact, so independent were the boys, it seemed Vivi had not gained six children, but six new friends.

The children needed names, and one night Vivi and Mikoto discussed the matter. She really had no strong feelings one way or another, but suggested that maybe one could carry on Vivi's own name. Vivi wanted to honor his friends, Zidane and Steiner. Mikoto wrinkled her cute nose at the names, but would concede if that was what he wanted.

Customarily, the oldest son receives the father's name as a Junior. Number 1, however, was as different from his father as could be. Brash, outspoken, and even a bit of a smart aleck, Mikoto felt that Number 1 should not be named Vivi. So, he was called Zidane, or Daney for short.

Number 2 inherited his mother's haughtiness and no-nonsense attitude, but had even darker hair and eyes than his father. He had a short temper and a penchant for teasing a few of his more sensitive brothers, but otherwise, he was a good enough boy. He rejected most of the names suggested to him. "I'll find one myself," he told them. Eventually, he settled on Yugi, one of the names Mikoto had suggested, and it seemed to fit him.

Number 3 was an even-keeled and practical boy, who showed more interest in craftsmanship and trade than in black magic. He hung around the Dwarven travelers most of the time, and they affectionately dubbed him Marty, for reasons only they know.

The quiet observer among the siblings was Number 4. He spent a lot of his time alone. He showed even less love than Number 2, especially for Mikoto and Vivi. He had a hard time accepting that his parents were not much older than himself, and seemed to possess an undercurrent of hostility. They called him Adelbert, or Berty.

An outsider would probably think Number 5 to be the youngest, considering how sensitive he was. He helped Dana with baby Genevieve. He adored the baby, and Dana treated him like her own. She called him Daisuki, or just Suki.

That left the curious, happy and introspective Number 6. Not only was he named Vivi by default, but the name did suit him after all. However, to avoid confusion, everyone called him Jun, as in Junior.

As the weeks passed, the boys began to show more noticeable physical distinctions that distinguished one from his brothers. Suki, appropriately, remained the runt of the litter, timid and cowardly, though very sweet. He was, therefore, the constant butt of Yugi's scorn. Yugi grew slightly taller, thinner and more angular than his brothers to match his sharp personality. Daney did not care for the usual garb of the Black Mage, and wore instead an outfit similar to Blue Water's. He kept his pointed hat, but adorned it with neat trinkets and feathers and anything he could find. He looked the most like a Genome, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, while his brothers had the darker features of their father. Berty and Marty put on more weight than the others did, though Berty's was due to eating a bit too much. Marty never wore gloves, so he could learn to work with his hands more adeptly, and lots of physical work made his body stronger and stockier than his siblings. And Jun looked similar to Vivi when he was younger, but had the pointed chin and delicate nose and eyes of his mother, and was much less shy than his father had been.

Vivi regaled his sons with stories of his adventures, while Mikoto focused more on formal education and their Terran heritage. Surprisingly, Vivi and Mikoto found the boys mostly a pleasure to have around, when they weren't arguing amongst themselves, and they enjoyed being able to teach them about the world in their own ways. A weight had been lifted, and a new age dawned on the Black Mage Village. The Second Generation was well under way.


	7. Chapter 6

_Nope. I still don't own FF9. Go figure._

**Chapter Six: The Potential of Youth**

Jun woke to rustling noises close by his bed. He sat up, trying to focus in the dark room. The sun had not risen yet and one of his brothers sounded like he was sneaking out.

"Go back to bed, Jun," came the congenial voice of Marty. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"W-Where are you going?" The youngest brother asked.

Marty kept his voice low. "A new Chocobo is arriving today from Condie Petie. As Mr. Timothy's apprentice, I want to be there."

Jun shook his head. "But I thought you were already the synthesist's apprentice."

"Who's skipping out?" piped Daney, from the far end of the room.

Annoyance tinged Marty's voice. "I'm not skipping out. I'm working."

"Boy, that's all you think about, Marty."

A pillow flew out from the black, beaning Daney over the head. Another voice snarled, "Will you all shut up? Some people are trying to sleep!"

Daney raised his pillow menacingly at his invisible enemy. "All right, let's go, Yugi! Fight me!"

"I don't want to fight. I-want-to-sleep!" Yugi punctuated each word with ire.

Marty sighed as he heard every brother stir and awaken. "Wonderful." He rolled his eyes. "You know, I was trying to be considerate."

Suki whined, "What time is it? You guys're making too much noise!"

"Shut your cry-hole," Yugi growled.

"You leave Suki alone," said Daney angrily.

A light flared up, illuminating the room. Berty held the magic flame in his hand, a look of deep disgust in his eyes, and lit the nearest oil lamp. "I've had enough of this. Thanks a lot, guys." He stormed out to the washroom, clutching a worn leather-bound tome.

Marty shouldered his backpack. He turned to Jun. "I'm off. Tell Dad and Mamiko I'll try to be back in time for Lessons."

Jun frowned, knowing how irked Mamiko could get at tardiness. "Okay. Just please don't be late again, because then I'll be in trouble."

After Marty left, Daney threw his arms up and sighed. "I guess we're all up now! Who wants to go for a swim?"

Suki cringed. "We aren't allowed to go if no one is there to watch us."

Yugi was in rare agreement with Suki. "There's no way I'm jumping in icy water at four in the morning." He tugged the sheets back over his head. "Have fun catching pneumonia."

None of his brothers shared Daney's zest for the lake. "Fine, I'll just go by myself." He stuffed some clothes into a knapsack, grabbed his hat and ran outside in his pajamas.

More than one year had passed since the six new Mages had been "born". The first couple of months were the toughest as they adjusted to their schedules in the village. They all had much to learn, and luckily they were all very intelligent for their age. Most of the day consisted of schooling from various teachers: Vivi and Mikoto, (who, of course, provided most of the primary education), Mr. 288 (whom the boys affectionately referred to as Grandpa), Dana, Blue Water, and countless other Genomes and Mages. Each boy had also been encouraged to pursue anything else that interested him.

While Marty leaned toward the practical side of life, Suki to the domestic life, Jun and Yugi to the ways of magic, and Berty to, well, nothing yet, (_except reading boring, smelly old books_, his brothers thought), Daney just wanted to fill his senses with fun and excitement. He did things on the spur of the moment, whenever he felt like it. His laissez-faire attitude often annoyed his brothers, but, by his very nature, he could not care less.

He trotted over the grassy sand toward the lake, stripping off his nightclothes on the way. This was great! Not a body in sight. The soft glow of the rising sun had just begun to seep into the horizon. A few birds trilled their morning calls.

Daney plunged into the cold water. He, Marty and Yugi were the only ones that had learned to swim, so far. Daney fancied himself the best swimmer; his two brothers could only doggie-paddle at best. Shaking off the initial chill, he flipped and splashed, impressing the frogs with his aquatic feats. By the time he grew bored with the lake, the sun had come up, and faint sounds of village bustle started to carry over the winds.

Daney drip-dried on the beach, stark naked, fists planted on his hips. He obviously did not inherit his father's extreme modesty. After he put on his clothes, he adjusted his bauble-clad hat and shouldered his knapsack. He raced into the village, heading to the Old Side. He wanted to say hello to his new best friend, the Innkeeper, Mr. 234.

He passed many friendly faces on his way, and, being a sociable boy, greeted them all cheerfully. He barged into the Inn with a loud, "Hey, Mr. 234!" He flung his sack with his pajamas unceremoniously into a corner.

A soft-spoken voice came from the other room. "Is that you, Daney? Good morning. My, you are up early." Mr. 234's voice had a touch of melancholy. His companion, Mr. 123, had passed away two months ago. The two Mages were known for their beautiful artistic gifts, as well as their deep friendship with each other. Many of Mr. 234's lovely paintings hung on the walls of the Inn, including one of Zidane, Garnet and Vivi, immortalizing their very first visit to the village so long ago. It was titled, "The Beginning of the New Age." A few feet over hung a lovingly detailed portrait of the late Mr. 123, in which his weathered, kind face could be seen without a Shroud. It was called, "My Friend."

All the Ten-series Mages had died, and now the Hundred-series was slowly fading away. Only eight remained now, not counting Vivi and the six boys. The name Black Mage Village started to sound ironic.

Daney peeked around the corner to see Mr. 234 making one of the beds. Anxiously, the little Mage drummed his fingers on the doorjamb. "So, can I see it?"

Mr. 234 laughed quietly. "Just a moment. It won't go anywhere."

The big Mage took a long, long time to finish making the bed, it seemed. Daney bit his lip impatiently. Adults could be so slow. Couldn't Mr. 234 see how important this was?

"Now then, let us go see it." Mr. 234 said at last.

The Innkeeper herded the small boy behind the counter, and with a grunt, heaved a heavy, sliding door aside, revealing a dimly lit back room. Crates and bags of food and equipment lined the walls, along with some tools and various old decorations. But on the far wall, a blue tarp concealed something large.

"Aah!" Daney lunged, ripping off the tarp. He suddenly became very still, out of reverence.

It was an exquisite piano. Daney yanked off a glove and ran his fingers over the cool, glossy oak finish. After paying proper respects, he lifted the cover and pulled out the seat, making himself comfortable.

His fingers hovered over the keys briefly, and then the boy launched into a lively song. It was not perfect, with an odd sour note here and there, but still impressive, seeing as Daney had only been playing for a couple of months. He had taken to this instrument immediately, feeling some sort of inborn kinship with it. In fact, the very first time his hands felt the smooth ivory keys he was able to pound out a comprehensible tune, to everyone's amazement, especially since neither Vivi nor Mikoto had any musical aptitude.

Mr. 234 just listened, and once he dabbed his eyes with his sleeve. Mr. 123 had purchased this piano only weeks before he died. It was the late Mage musician's dream come true to procure a piano all the way from Treno, ever since Alexandria opened trade routes to the Outer Continent. Unfortunately, his time with the instrument had been limited.

When Daney had finished, the last note rang into silence.

"Lovely! Simply lovely," said Mr. 234, voice slightly choked. "You have such a talent. Tell me, what song were you playing?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I made it up just now!"

"Such talent," he gushed, and wiped his eyes once more.

Daney frowned. "I didn't mean to make you sad. It was supposed to be a happy song. Sorry…"

"No, no! It's not the song at all. And I _am_ happy, actually. I know that he wouldn't have wanted this piano to gather dust in here. He'd be pleased that you could play it."

Daney beamed at the man, then his face fell. "Aw, nuts! I'm late for Lessons, aw man! Mamiko's gonna kill me. I gotta go, Mr. 234."

Mr. 234 nodded as the boy rushed past him.

"Thank you!" Daney cried behind him.

"See you later," called the Mage.

An hour before sunset, Vivi waited at the entrance to the village. Through the low sun he spied the figures of his sons approaching. Jun, Marty and Yugi led the pack, followed by Suki and Berty. Trailing far behind was Daney, who kicked rocks on the path petulantly, grousing under his breath.

Vivi was about to ask him what was the matter when Jun whispered, "He was late this morning, so Mamiko gave him a hundred extra lines."

Yugi added, "Yeah, but he's really mad because Marty was even later and didn't get punished."

"It's just so _unfair_," Daney grumbled as he joined the others.

Marty glared behind him to admonish his brother. "I was at work, not just goofing off, plus, I actually _completed _my homework with perfect marks."

Daney made rude faces and kissing noises at Marty's back, mouthing an unflattering imitation. To demonstrate his maturity, Marty ignored him.

"All right, you guys," said Vivi patiently. "We're going out into the forest."

Suki's eyes widened. "There are monsters out there!"

Vivi nodded gravely at him. "Yes, there are. And we're going to fight some."

Suki squeaked.

Yugi folded his arms and laughed. "I'm looking forward to this!"

"This will be a lesson in control," Vivi continued. "What matters is not blasting everything"- his eyes rested on Yugi- "but maintaining control of your magic. If you can't control it, you may end up destroying the forest. Or worse, you may end up hurting or killing someone."

The boys fell silent. They had practiced their magic before, but always just minor spells, and always in controlled environments closely supervised by their powerful father. Never had they fought real beasts, nor ventured beyond the boundaries of the village.

"Let's go," said Vivi.

They anxiously followed the elder Mage, whispering to each other about what sort of horrors they would face.

"I heard the Zahgnols are the size of a house."

"There are also man-eating owls that can put you to sleep. You won't even know what hit you!"

"Even the plants are dangerous. _Don't touch that mushroom_!"

"Aah! Oh no, I think I stepped on it! I need an antidote!"

"Heh heh heh…"

"I swear, you're so immature."

Vivi wheeled around angrily. "Sshh! Quiet! Every monster in the forest is gonna hear you. The worst thing you can do is get yourself ambushed. Remember, we're in _their_ territory, and"-

"Dad! Look out!" Jun cried as a gigantic red pig-beast roared out of the trees at them.

The Zahgnol had caught Vivi from behind, and the Mage could not move fast enough. Its horn clipped his left shoulder and sent him flying into some prickly, dead bushes. Pain seared from his shoulder down his arm, not to mention from the myriad of tiny cuts all over his face. Vivi groaned and gritted his teeth. He touched his hand to his shoulder to check for blood, but luckily the horn hadn't broken the skin. Though it ached fiercely, it wasn't a serious injury, and his mind raced with thoughts of his sons' safety.

Jun tugged on his hat. "Dad!" He started towards the bushes where Vivi had landed.

"I'm okay! Focus on the monster," his father called.

Surprisingly, it was Suki who made the first move. When the Zahgnol had stopped and turned to charge the others, he threw a Poison spell at it. The beast faltered, looking ill, but still as furious as ever. It raked the moss-covered forest floor with a hoof.

The boys ran to surround the monster until Vivi's pained yell froze them in their tracks.

"No! _Never_ surround it, if your magic misses it'll hit one of you!"

Their father's warning had caused the boys to hesitate, giving the Zahgnol time to recover and barrel toward Suki, who, because of his bold act, was nearest to it. Suki froze like a small animal, his mouth hanging open, all courage escaping his body.

Suddenly, someone tackled Suki to the ground just in time as the frightened little Mage heard the thunderous hooves pounding just feet from his ear, spraying him with dirt and broken plants.

"You stupid, useless idiot! Don't just stand there!" Yugi straddled him across his chest, screaming at him and shaking him by his collar. The worry in his eyes betrayed the rage in his voice.

Suki shook his head. "Yugi…"

"Get up, it's coming again!" Yugi yanked his brother's arm and dragged him behind a tree as it galloped past again.

Berty hung back. He had volunteered to act as medic for this battle, but that was only because he hated using his magic in battle. He darted between trees, trying to look busy. However, he did not seek out his injured father, nor check to see if Suki and Yugi were all right. He and Jun locked eyes, and Jun gestured urgently, only to be ignored.

Daney had an idea. He began taunting the beast, waving his arms. "Hey, piggy piggy! Over here, think you can catch me?"

The Zahgnol zeroed in on him, grunting madly and thrusting his horns into the air. Marty tried to use Fire on it then, while it was distracted, but the spell merely charred a small patch of fur and fizzled out. The Zahgnol snorted more from annoyance, it seemed, than pain.

"My magic's not strong enough," said Marty, and unfortunately the beast had now turned his sights from Daney onto him. He slowly backed away, hands raised defensively, panic rising.

Vivi watched his charges, desperately fighting the urge to rush in and dispatch the beast himself. He shook with anticipation. _They have to do it_, he told himself, _just like I did._

A sharp cry pierced the air as Marty went flying, struck in the chest. Some tufts of grass broke his fall, and he lay still. Daney ran after him.

Immediately, Jun squared off in front of the monster, shouting, "Slow!"

The Zahgnol looked like it was swimming through water. It bellowed wildly, confused as to why it was unable to move quickly.

All the Mages rushed to Marty's prone form, save for Vivi, who kept his watch from a distance.

"Give him a potion!" Jun hissed to Berty, who stood apathetically apart from the crowd. Jun snatched up Berty's bag of medicine. "I'll do it myself!"

Marty groaned as Jun poured the cool medicine over his lips. Suki clapped his hands. "He's okay!"

"Don't move him just yet," said Daney.

Vivi watched the boys huddle, their backs to the slowed beast. _Come on! Pay_ _attention_, he thought. _It's not over…_

After a few moments, the Zahgnol started to shake off the Slow spell. Vivi knew these beasts were highly resistant to many status spells, and considering the boys' low power, he was not surprised to see the beast begin to recover so quickly. The boys were oblivious, still tending to their fallen brother.

The beast saw its chance. It reared onto its hind legs and charged with a triumphant howl.

The brothers heard the pounding and their faces fell open in sinking horror as they turned to see the charging monster tearing up the grass toward them. They could not scatter. What about Marty? He would surely be trampled to death.

Yugi bolted to his feet, shaking with fury. He spread his long fingers, and yelled, "Firaga!!"

"No!" Vivi finally leapt to interfere, but it was too late.

Enormous flames shot from the young Mage's outstretched hands, sizzling and crackling with sheer power. The Zahgnol let forth an anguished death wail as the fire ravaged its body and it hit the ground with an earth-shaking crash. The force of Yugi's own spell startled him and sent him flying backwards, nearly falling onto Marty.

The flames torched all the underbrush and trees in the surrounding area. A forest fire threatened to ignite until Vivi slid to a halt in front of the blaze, hosing it down with a Water spell.

The Zahgnol had not died, but lay twitching, clinging to life. When the fire was out, Vivi faced the beast and said quietly, "Sleep."

It fell into a deep slumber, and then Vivi closed his eyes and raised his gloved hand once more.

"Death," he said.

It shuddered its last breath. Water dripped from scorched branches and pooled on the charred ground. The place looked like a war zone. Marty sat up now, holding his ribs and wincing, but otherwise okay.

A dreadful silence fell. The boys knew they had failed miserably. Yugi rose to his feet, staggering, and his face white as a sheet.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but it was coming for us and-and-"

Vivi put a hand on his tallest son's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm proud of you. I never knew you had such strong magic." The praise rang hollow, as concern and trepidation colored his tone of voice.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Suki said, hopping up and down.

"I could've killed us all," Yugi answered softly. "Just like you said. I couldn't stop it once I cast it. I was just so angry."

Vivi stared at him. How in the world did this boy have such power? Vivi certainly had not had even half that power at his age. Was this a product of how they had been created? Then there was Marty, whose power was negligible. He would have to remember to tell Mikoto of this later. Maybe she would have an explanation.

Daney laughed. "But you didn't kill us, you saved us! Just take the glory already!"

Yugi managed a tight-lipped smile. He glanced at his father, ashamed of the subtle disapproval in Vivi's eyes.

"You just need practice controlling it. Don't worry." Vivi took a deep breath and turned to Jun. "Excellent use of a status spell. You too, Suki. Black magic isn't only about elementals. Status spells are less flashy, but sometimes they can be the difference between winning and losing. You should all practice those, uh, but not on each other. Marty, nice try, and I'm impressed you took that blow as good as you did. Daney, good use of distraction, but I'd really like to see your magic. I don't think I ever have."

"Ah, I'm not very good. I'm like Marty," he admitted.

Marty nodded. "Yeah, he's as terrible as me! I'd say we got the short end of the magic stick."

"'Magic stick'? Wow." Yugi rolled his eyes, back in form. "Your analogies are also terrible."

They all laughed briefly, except for Jun, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Berty's gone, Dad. He didn't do anything."

"Yeah! What's his problem, anyway?" asked Daney.

Vivi shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to him." The boys could tell he was not at all happy with Berty. "Come on, lets hurry home before we're attacked again."

Berty stole into his house, relishing the silence. He had made his escape while Yugi was showing off, like usual. He narrowed his eyes. Were any of his brothers not nitwits?

He rustled under his bed, pulling out a musty leather book, an ancient Olmsmudian bible. He read several passages very quickly, finding relief in the scripture. The Olmsmudites had been a prominent church on the Mist Continent around two hundred years ago. Although now defunct, he still followed the teachings. Something had to cleanse the horrible taint of his birth.

The truth was, he hated his family and everyone in this village of freaks. He never asked to be brought into the world so artificially. He hated his cursed black magic. Such were the tools of demons and ghouls, according to any book he read, and he was inclined to trust the rest of the world. He hoarded all the religious texts he could find, to somehow find salvation from the creature he was. When he looked into the dusty washroom mirror, a pudgy little boy with black hair and squinty eyes stared back innocently enough, but Berty felt as though his own face was a mask, hiding something base and vile.

As though the divine spirits were punishing his very existence, every night strange and unsettling dreams plagued him, and during the day, passing waves of unexplained emotion made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Why, when all of his childish brothers were laughing, did he always feel this vice grip of dread? Such constant stress made him gruff and twitchy, and most of the other little Mages did not like to spend time with him.

The sound of voices interrupted his meditations. It was Vivi (he refused to call the boy his father) talking to all the others. Berty quickly shoved the book back under his bed and stood, arms folded defensively.

The door creaked open, and only Vivi entered, looking very serious. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

Vivi sighed heavily. "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to."

Berty just stared at the floor, and did not answer.

"How could you let your brothers"—

"They're not my brothers!" Berty hissed.

The older boy furrowed his brow. "Of course they are."

"No! I hate this place, I hate you all." He stormed past Vivi and out the door.

Daney and Suki had pressed their ears against the door, with Jun nervously asking what they could hear. Yugi and Marty hung back, not about to be caught eavesdropping. When Berty flung the door open, he bowled his three brothers over into the grass. Berty snorted at them and kept going, until he had stalked out of sight.

Affronted, Daney dusted off his slacks and called after Berty, "Yeah! Good riddance! Hope a monster eats you."

Jun nodded in agreement, until Vivi had stepped out the door. The disapproving look on his face withered Jun's smug smile.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Vivi warned.

"And why not? You heard him. He said he _hated_ us," Daney retorted.

"I don't think he means it. He's just dealing with a lot of stuff right now. Just leave him alone, you guys."

"At least it'll be quiet," said Marty. "No listening to him quote old books."

Yugi leaned against the side of the house. "Can we go to bed now?" His thin face was drawn, and large circles hung under his eyes. The powerful spell had taken every bit of energy from him.

In fact, the hard battle had made each boy welcome sleep that night. Vivi said goodnight to each of his remaining sons.

As he trudged down the dirt road toward his own house, the pain in his shoulder throbbed once more. Vivi really did not feel like going home now. He had so many things on his mind. He had not realized that it would be difficult for any of his sons to adjust to the facts surrounding their creation, of which all except Berty had accepted rather easily. Vivi tried to remember how he felt when he saw the machine in Dali making Black Mages. That was how Berty felt now, and no one could help him overcome it, not even Vivi. It was something he needed to sort out himself.


End file.
